Der schwache Schein des Lichtes
by phoenixwriter
Summary: Meine erste Fanfic:Das fünfte Jahr auf Hogwarts beginnt für Harry mit einem unerwarteten Besuch im Privet Drive 4: Es war anders als bei den Dementoren, ganz anders. In einer Art anders, dass keine glückliche Erinnerung der Welt die Furch
1. Default Chapter

Authornote: Ich habe die 12. Kapitel überarbeitet in der Hinsicht, dass ich Absätze eingebaut      

                    Habe. Damit müsste eigentlich die Geschichte besser zu lesen sein, hoffe ich.

                    Dafür musste ich sie removen und wieder hochladen. Falls sich etwas an der                  

                    Rating ändern sollte, was wahrscheinlich in späteren Kapitel der Fall sein wird,  

                    werde ich es euch wissen lassen. Ich hoffe das es jetzt besser ist.

                    **Euere phoenixwriter  **


	2. Das erste Opfer

**Hinweis**: Alle Personen in dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir sondern J.K. Rowling und Warner Brothers. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte und will es auch gar nicht.

**Der schwache Schein des Lichtes**

_**Kapitel 1: Das erste Opfer**_

Lange lag er schon angezogen auf dem Bett und starrte zur Decke. Nur verschwommen konnte er etwas erkennen, da er seine Brille abgelegt hatte. So glaubte Harry endlich Schlaf zu finden. Seit fast zwei Wochen war er zurück in diesem Haus, was soweit von seiner Welt entfernt war. Hier in dem Zimmer, wenn er von seinen Verwandten in Ruhe gelassen wurde, kam alles zurück. Jedes Mal wenn er seine grünen Augen schloss, hatte er das widerliche Gesicht im Kopf. Im Geist sah, nein, hörte er das zusammensacken des Köpers von Cedric. Umso länger diese ruhigen Nächte andauerten, desto mehr kehrte alles zurück. Hier im Ligusterweg gab es nicht die Ablenkungen wie auf Hogwarts. Hier war er auf eine Weise angreifbar, die ihm ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Das vierte Jahr in Hogwarts war das schlechteste von allen gewesen, obwohl er auf die Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei gerne ging. Allein deshalb, weil er von den Dursleys wegkam und wegen seiner beiden besten Freunden.

An all dem was geschehen war hatte nur einer Schuld. Der eine Zauberer, der seine Eltern vor vierzehn Jahren tötete und ihm eine unverwechselbare Narbe beigebracht hatte. Somit wurde er der Junge, der überlebt hatte, den Todesfluch überlebte, der seine Eltern, zwei ausgebildete Zauberer tötete. Sie entkamen Voldemort nicht, genauso wenig wie Cedric vor einigen Wochen. Nach vierzehn Jahren Ruhe und Frieden war er der dunkle Lord, der schwarz Magier zurück und plante wahrscheinlich gerade die Ermordung von ihm, Harry Potter.

Müde schloss er zum wiederholten Male die Augen. Er musste endlich wieder schlafen können. Die vergangene Woche war für ihn schwer zu überstehen gewesen. Er war unglaublich müde und konnte dennoch nicht schlafen, weil er wieder träumen würde. Etwas was er nicht mehr wollte. Harry wollte endlich vergessen was er erlebt hatte. Nicht mehr daran denken, was für einen Horror er erlebt hatte. Jetzt da er hier lag, die Lider wieder öffnete, begann er sich zu fragen, wie das alles angefangen hatte? Warum Voldemort ihn umbringen wollte, etwas was ihn vorher nicht interessiert hatte? Immer wieder geisterte dieser Gedanke durch seinen Kopf, doch eine Antwort gab es für ihn nicht. Seine Arme, die er sich hinter den Kopf verschränkt hatte, wurden langsam taub. Harry wusste er würde bald in eine Art Schlaf fallen, der wenig Erholung bringen würde. Einige Male hatte er überlegt ob er sich noch mal die Briefe durchlesen sollte, die er von seinen Freunden zum 15. Geburtstag bekommen hatte. Doch er kannte die Worte von Hermine, Ron und dem Wildhüter Hagrid schon auswendig.

Nur von seinem Paten Sirius hatte er seit dem Ende des vierten Schuljahrs nichts mehr gehört. Es war zu gefährlich geworden, um eine Nachricht per Eule zu verschicken. Harry konnte es nicht riskieren, dass dadurch alles auffliegen würde, nur damit er tröstende Worte von ihm lesen durfte. Sirius Aufgabe war die alten Gefährten gegen Voldemort ausfindig zu machen und das hieß für einen längeren Zeitraum Funkstille. Im Gewühl seiner Fragen übermannte ihn schließlich die Müdigkeit.

Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen sah er nur Schwärze in seinem Traum. Nach und nach kamen blasse Sterne zum Vorschein. Eine angenehme Kühle umhüllte seinen Körper. Er musste in der Luft schweben, da er die schwere der Erde nicht spürte. Harry sah an sich herunter, als er ein lautes Knacken hörte. Viele Meter, bestimmt dreißig, unter sich konnte er ein Haus ausmachen, was mit dem der Dursleys nicht unähnlich war. Es musste ein Muggelhaus sein, da es keinerlei Ähnlichkeit mit dem Fuchsbau der Weasleys hatte. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf weshalb dieses Haus mitten zwischen den anderen hervorragte. Ein gleißendes grünes Licht ging von ihm aus. Langsam näherte er sich aus Neugier getrieben dem Gebäude. Fünfundzwanzig, zwanzig, fünfzehn, zehn Meter schwebte er noch über dem Boden. Jetzt war er nah genug dran um zu sehen, dass einige Gestalten in schwarzen Umhängen mit Zauberstäben zwei Muggel, nicht Magier, in der Luft fixiert hatten. Entsetzliche Grimassen zogen sie vor Schmerzen. Die drei Zauberer auf dem Boden waren Todesesser, Anhänger von Voldemort. Ein gellender Schrei durchzog plötzlich die Stille, die sich unwirklich anfühlte. Harrys Kopf schnellte in die Richtung aus dem der Schrei kam.

„_Expelliarmus_!" Hörte er die gleiche vertraute Stimme schreien.

Er traute nicht seinen Augen und noch weniger seinen Ohren. Langsam schüttelte er seinen Kopf.

„Nein, das ist nicht wahr." Ein entsetzen lag in seiner Stimme, die durch seine Angst zu verstummen drohte.

Mit einem Male wollte er zurück auf den Boden, um die Todesesser zu stoppen. Hastig begann Harry nach seinem Zauberstab zu suchen, doch er fand ihn nicht. Er kam dem Boden, dem Haus nicht näher heran, das immer noch in diesem unheimlichen Licht lag. Ein Licht, das die Farbe der Fassade aufsaugte. Der Zauberspruch hatte keine Wirkung, den die Person ausgeschrien hatte. Nur einer der drei Todesesser schien Notiz davon genommen zu haben. Während Harry weiter mit aller Macht versuchte dort herunter zu kommen, sah er im Augenwinkel die angsteinflößende Gestalt mit gezogenem Zauberstab auf eine im Schatten des Hauses stehenden Person zugehen.

„_Crucio_!", gellte die kalte Stimme durch die Nacht.

Unter einem spitzen Schrei sank die Person nieder. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen hatte Harry es gesehen und konnte nichts tun, auch wenn ihn die Wut zittern ließ. Wie durch einen Wirbel wurde er von hier fort gezogen. Von dem Haus, von den zwei Muggeln und dem Mädchen, was ohne Schutz den drei Todesessern ausgeliefert war.

„Nein, ich kann nicht!", schrie er und wehrte sich gegen den Wirbel.

„Nein!" Als er die Augen aufriss hatte er noch seinen eigenen Schrei im Ohr.

Es war nur ein Traum dachte er und zugleich machte er sich Sorgen ob ihn einer gehört hatte. Es wäre das letzte, was er brauchen könnte, wenn Onkel Vernon samt Anhang dumme Kommentare von sich gäben. Mit der rechten Hand griff er nach seiner Brille auf dem Nachttisch, als er sich sicher war, dass das Schnarchen weiterhin durch die Wände drang. Mühsam richtete er sich auf und zog die Brille an. Die Unschärfe verschwand und Harry sah klar. Fast hatte er den Traum wieder vergessen, doch jetzt da er wusste, dass die Dursleys weiter schliefen, kam es ihm wieder in den Sinn. Es war so weit entfernt, unwirklich waren die Bilder geworden. Kurzfristig starrte er einfach ins Leere, bevor er sich vom Bett ganz erhob und zum Fenster ging.

Auf der Straße war es still. Nichts deutete darauf hin was in der Magierwelt zurzeit vor sich ging. Im Ligusterweg war er von dieser Welt isoliert, jetzt mehr denn je. Harry war größer geworden und nicht mehr ganz so dünn wie mit elf. Das Essen von Hogwarts machte es möglich, dass er sich normal entwickelte. Im reflektierenden Glas sah er ganz deutlich sein fast männliches Gesicht. Immer deutlicher wurde die Narbe an seiner Stirn umso älter er wurde, seine schwarzen Haare konnte sie nur noch schlecht verdecken. Die Narbe, die einem Blitz ähnelte, stach immer deutlicher hervor, unübersehbar. Warum ausgerechnet er, ging ihm durch den Kopf, als er die verzerrte Spiegelung in der Fensterscheibe sah. Gerade als er sich kopfschüttelnd abwenden wollte, kam leben auf die stille Straße. Ein Vauxhall kam in Schlangenlinien in einem hohen Tempo die beleuchte Straße herunter gefahren. Nur wenige Zentimeter verfehlte er einen Briefkasten.

„Was zum Teufel.", flüsterte Harry ungläubig, während der Wagen vorm Haus zum stehen kam.

Mit einem flauen Gefühl wandte er sich ab und ging schnell zu seinem Hogwartkoffer in dem all seine Zaubersachen waren. Ohne lange zu überlegen öffnete er ihn und entnahm seinen Stab. Bemüht keinen Lärm zu machen, ging er hastig zur Tür, die er unter einem leisen Knarren öffnete. Mittlerweile wusste Harry, wann etwas ungewöhnlich war und dieses Auto vor der Auffahrt der Dursleys war ungewöhnlich. Zum Ärger von Harry machte die Treppe laute Geräusche, als er so schnell wie möglich, hinunter stieg. Doch im Haus rührte sich nichts, was nur bedeutete dass seine einzigen Verwandten einen gesunden Schlaf hatten.

Unsicher was ihn draußen erwarten würden griff er nach dem Messingknauf der Tür. In seiner anderen hatte er den Zauberstab bereit um sich zu verteidigen. Mit einem Ruck riss Harry die Haustür auf und es verschlug ihm der Atem. Neben dem Auto auf den Knien gesunken sah er ein ihm vertrautes Mädchen mit langen gelockten braunen Haaren. Im Eilschritt verließ er den Flur und ging nach draußen.

„Hermine!", ungläubig fragte er, während er Meter um Meter zurücklegte.

Noch nie zuvor war sie hier gewesen. Es war höchst unwahrscheinlich, dass irgendeiner seiner Freunde hier auftauchte. Er war noch mehr als zehn Meter entfernt, als Hermine zu ihm aufsah. Langsam und schwerfällig kam sie wieder auf die Beine. Sie wirkte unsicher, als ob sie kurz vorm Zusammenbruch wäre. Die Knie ihrer Jeans waren zerrissen mit Blut verschmiert, genauso wie ihr Pullover. Die letzten Meter rannte er, da er ihr ansah, dass sie sich nicht mehr lange auf den Beinen halten konnte. Gerade noch konnte er sie in die Arme nehmen, bevor ihre Knie nachgaben.

„Harry!" Leise ganz schwach kam ihre Stimme bei ihm an.

Für ihn unerwartet legte sie ganz fest ihre Arme um ihn. Leicht spürte er wie sie zitterte, etwas was ihn noch mehr sorgte, weil er sie noch nie so erlebte hatte. Er drückte sie an sich, bis sie sich beruhigte.

„Ich konnte nichts tun... Mum und Dad!" Ihre Stimme war immer noch tonlos, als ob sie von ganz weit weg reden würde.

Abrupt löste er die Umarmung und sah angestrengt in ihr aufgelöstes Gesicht.

„Sind sie immer noch da?" Zu seiner Überraschung verstand sie was er wissen wollte.

Hermine nickte. Mrs. Figg war sein erster Gedanke, wenn er es richtig verstanden hatte, musste sie eine Hexe sein.

„Komm!" Er nahm sie an der Hand, doch sie hielt ihn zurück.

„Was hast du vor?" Ängstlich sah sie ihn an.

„Wir müssen zum Fuchsbau!", entgegnete er erstaunlich ruhig.

Fragend sah sie ihn an, doch sagte nichts darauf. Etwas was nicht gewöhnlich für sie war. In seinen Augen konnte sie sehen, dass er genau wusste, was er zu tun hatte. Ohne Umschweife ging er in eiligen Schritten den Ligusterweg weiter herunter. Hinter sich her zog er Hermine, die Schwierigkeiten hatte ihm zu folgen.

„Nicht so schnell!", rief sie ihm halblaut zu.

Es beruhigte ihn, dass sich ihre Stimme nicht mehr so verloren klang. Unter großer Beherrschung schaffte er es langsamer zu gehen. Hinter sich konnte Harry ein Gemurmel hören, was wie Erleichterung klang.

„Ich habe gar nicht gewusst, dass du Auto fahren kannst?"

„Was man nicht alles nützliches in Ferien lernt."

Dankbar nahm die Ablenkung an, die ein wenig die drückende Stimmung nahm. Es war schon das zweite Reihenhaus an dem sie vorüber gingen. Das ganze dauerte einfach zu lange. Die Minuten, die verstrichen, kamen ihm unheimlich lange vor, als ob jemand an der Uhr drehen würde.

„Wie-" Er unterbrach sich selbst, es war noch nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt um zu fragen.

Die wenigen Stufen auf die Veranda von Mrs. Figg überwand er spielend. Hermine hingegen blieb zurück.

„Was ist, komm?" Energisch drehte er sich zu ihr.

Unter seinen Schuhen hörte man die Steine leise knirschen.

„Ich kann nicht mehr, der Cruciatus-Fluch."

„Der Cruciatus-Fluch?", sagte Harry verwundert, doch wusste er genau, was sie meinte.

„Was glaubst du denn, was die Todesesser mit mir gemacht haben?" Unverhohlene Wut konnte er aus dem heraus hören.

Er wusste nicht ob sie gegen ihn gerichtet war. Plötzlich drehte er sich ab und begann die Klingel durch zudrücken. Mehrmals klopfte er gegen die Tür.

„Mrs. Figg, machen sie auf, ich bin es, Harry!", rief er.

Nach wenigen Sekunden ging drinnen das Licht an und die Tür wurde langsam entriegelt


	3. Unerwarter Besuch

**Hinweis: **Alle Personen in dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir sondern J.K. Rowling und Warner Brothers. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte und will es auch gar nicht.

_**Kapitel 2: Unerwarteter Besuch**_

Plötzlich drehte er sich ab und begann die Klingel durch zudrücken, mehrmals klopfte er gegen die Tür.

„Mrs. Figg, machen sie auf, ich bin es, Harry!", rief er.

Nach wenigen Sekunden ging drinnen das Licht an und die Tür wurde langsam entriegelt. In Harrys Kopf arbeitete es, was wenn er falsch lag, wenn sie es nicht war, sie keine Hexe war? Er musste es riskieren, um Hermines willen, musste er es. Bevor die Tür geöffnet wurde, sah er noch einmal zu seiner Freundin, die nichts mehr gesagt hatte. Verwundert stellte er fest, dass sie ihre Augen geschlossen hatte, als ob sie versuchen würde die Welt auszuschließen. Viel mehr ihn auszuschließen, etwas was er bei ihr noch nie gesehen hatte.

„Bist du in Ordnung?", leise fragte er sie, obwohl er eigentlich die Antwort kannte.

„Harry, was machst du hier?" Eine müde alte Stimme brachte ihn zurück in die Wirklichkeit.

Ihm wurde wieder bewusst, was er vor hatte, was er zu tun hatte. Ein Schwall Katzengeruch schlug ihm entgegen, als er endlich zu Mrs. Figg sah, die in ihrem Bademantel vor ihm stand. Sie musterte erst ihn fragend, dann blickte sie hinter ihm zu Hermine, die noch immer vor den Treppen der Veranda stand. Sich verkrampft am Geländer festhielt.

„Hat dein Onkel deine Freundin gesehen? Ich kann das verstehen, du bist etwas zu jung für so etwas. Am besten du gehst zu ihm und redest mit ihm." Zögerlich sprach sie, während sie die beiden beäugte.

„Ich, nein, wir brauchen ihre Hilfe, Mrs. Figg. Hören sie, ich weiß was sie sind. Wir müssen ihren Kamin benutzen!", hastig nicht gewillt zu viel erklären zu müssen sprach er.

Die Augen von Mrs. Figg weiteten sich als er endete. Wahrscheinlich dachte sie in diesem Moment, dass er verrückt geworden ist.

„Den Kamin?" flüsterte sie fassungslos.

„Ja, wir müssen per Flohpulver von hier weg."

Intensiv wartete er auf eine Reaktion. Wenn wenigstens Hermine ihm helfen würde, sie konnte so etwas schon immer besser als er.

„Bitte, lassen sie uns rein. Ich habe keine Zeit ihnen alles zu erklären."

„Aber, du kannst nicht - " Unerwartet brach sie mitten im Satz ab und starrte an Harry vorbei.

„Tun sie endlich was er sagt oder ich werde sie dazu bringen. Ich schwöre ihnen, ich meine es verdammt ernst!" Mit einer ungewohnten harschen fast bedrohlichen Stimme hörte er Hermine.

Erstaunt sah er zu ihr. Sie hatte ihren Zauberstab auf Mrs. Figg gerichtet. Das allein machte ihm keine wirkliche Angst, sondern ihr Blick. Sie durchbohrte mit diesem Blick die alte Frau fast. Hermine schien dazu bereit die Frau anzugreifen, oder schlimmer sie gar umzubringen wenn sie nicht das tat was sie wollte.

„Hermine, bitte!", murmelte Harry.

Langsam trat Mrs. Figg zu Seite. Der Weg war nun frei, doch Hermine regte sich nicht.

„Was ist in dich gefahren? Du weißt ganz genau, dass du nicht zaubern darfst." Selbst in seinen eigen Ohren hörte sich, das was er sagte schwachsinnig an, aber er musste es tun.

Wie in Zeitlupe sank sie ihren Stab. Harry sah wie sie den halt am Geländer verlor und ihre Knie begannen nach zugeben. Mit einem Schritt stand er vor ihr und hielt sie an den Armen fest. Scheinbar besaß sie noch genug stärke um auf den Beinen zustehen. Ohne Vorwarnung hob er sie in seinen Armen hoch und ging langsam ins Haus mit ihr.

„Was machst du da? Lass mich runter, ich kann alleine gehen!", schnauzte sie ihn an.

„Nein, kannst du nicht. Du weißt, dass du es nicht kannst.", entgegnete er ruhig.

Das Gefühl, dass sie auf ihn wütend war kehrte wieder. Nur wusste er nicht weshalb sie es sein sollte. Vielleicht, dass er nicht selbst auf die Idee gekommen war, dass es ihr nicht gut ging. Sie die Folgen des Crucicatus Fluches mehr überspielte, als er geglaubt hatte. Harry kannte Hermine scheinbar nicht annähernd so gut, wie er immer geglaubt hatte. Nur eines wusste er, dass er sich immer tausendprozentig auf sie verlassen konnte. Sie für ihn alles tun würde. Jede Regel der Welt brechen würde, wenn es ihm helfen würde. Doch im Gegenzug wusste er fast gar nichts von ihr. Abgesehen von dem was er in der Schule sah.

„Es tut mir leid Harry, dass ich dich nicht sofort reingelassen habe. Aber ich darf nicht meine Tarnung auffliegen lassen. Es geht schließlich um deine Sicherheit."

„Ist schon gut.", beruhigte er Mrs. Figg die immer noch Hermine ansah, als ob sie Angst davor hätte von ihr in Staub verwandelt zu werden.

Mit Hermine auf den Armen ging er ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sie auf einem Sofa absetzte.

„Kannst du wirklich per Flohpulver reisen, Hermine, sag mir wenn du dich nicht stark genug fühlst? Ich werde dann alleine gehen."

„Natürlich kann ich reisen. Ich bin nicht tot, Harry!" Mit einem warnenden Funkeln sah sie ihn direkt an.

„Sag so etwas nicht.", entgegnete er in einem Flüstern, „Ich gehe zu erst."

Damit stieg er in den Kamin mit einer Handvoll Pulver.

„ Fuchsbau!", rief er und grüne Flammen umringten ihn.

Kurz darauf fand er sich in einem dunklen Haus wieder. Er war angekommen. Scheinbar schliefen alle, etwas was zu dieser Zeit mehr als verständlich war. Vorsichtig stieg er aus dem Kamin. Er versuchte keinen Krach zumachen, obwohl schon seine Ankunft laut genug gewesen sein müsste. Doch dieses Mal kannte er es wie sein würde durch das Flohpulvernetzwerk zu reisen. Lange sah er sich um. Hier sah es friedlich aus, genauso wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Hier war es, als ob es keine Todesesser gäbe.

„Wie lange braucht sie?", flüsterte er.

Ein lauter Knall und das grüne Flackern der Flammen kündigten Hermine endlich an.

„Ich hasse es.", murmelte sie als sie schwankend aus dem Kamin stieg und auf ihn zukam.

„Ich glaub, das muss alle geweckt haben."

Knarren durch zog das Haus. Jemand musste aufgestanden sein.

„Beweg dich nicht, sonst werden sie bestimmt einen Zauber benutzen." Nur ungefähr verstand Harry was sie ihm zuflüsterte.

Mit einem festen Griff hielt sie sich an seinem Arm fest. Was haben die nur mit ihr gemacht, fragte er sich?

„Wer ist da?", rief eine Männerstimme.

Das Knarren der Treppe wurde immer lauter. Es hörte sich an, als ob alle Weasley auf waren und nacheinander die Treppen hinunter stiegen.

„Ich bin's, Harry!", rief er zurück.

Mit einem Plop ging das Licht an. Das Licht war ungewohnt für seine Augen, so dass er schwerfällig erkannte, dass einige Meter vor ihm Mr. Weasley mit gezogenem Zauberstab stand. Verschlafen sah er von Harry zu Hermine. Musterte die beiden.

„Was macht ihr hier?", wollte er wissen, während sein Blick über die zerrissenen und blutverschmierten Kleider von ihr wanderte.

„Arthur, was ist los?" Kam die Stimme von Mrs. Weasley aus der Richtung der Treppe.

„Es ist Harry!", rief er ihr zu.

„Also wirklich, du solltest nicht mit vollen Margen schlafen gehen. Es war bestimmt ein Gartengnom."

Die Fußschritte kamen näher.

„Du bist es wirklich! Was machst du, ich meine ihr, hier?"

In einem Bademantel stand sie nun neben ihrem Mann, der einen verwaschenen Pyjama trug und wartete auf eine Erklärung für die nächtliche Störung.

„Ähm, Todesesser haben ihr Haus angegriffen.", entgegnete Harry endlich.

„Mum, was ist da unten los?" wollte ein weiterer Weasley wissen.

Harry konnte nicht sagen wer es war, nur dass es nicht Ginnys Stimme war.

„Weck die anderen, zieh dich an und sag deinen Brüdern sie sollen mit ihren Zauberstäben runter kommen!", rief sie ohne von Hermine wegzusehen zurück.

Es musste Ron gewesen sein.

„Mum?"

„Tu was sie sagt, Ron!", schnauzte Mr. Weasley.

Der Griff von Hermine wurde immer schmerzhafter. Harry spürte, dass sie nicht darüber reden wollte. Behutsam löste er ihre Hand von seinem Arm und legte ihn um sie. Leicht zitterte sie.

„Ihre Eltern sind immer noch dort. Ich weiß nicht genau was sie mit ihnen machen, aber sie brauchen Hilfe." Fast hörte er sich verzweifelt an, als ob er glaubte sie würden zu spät sein.

„Du brauchst nichts zu erklären, Harry.", versuchte Mr. Weasley ihn zu beruhigen.

Über ihren Köpfen hörte man hastige Schritte, Türen schlagen.

„Oh mein Gott, es beginnt schon.", flüsterte Mrs. Weasley, sie muss es sich bildlich im Kopf vorgestellt haben, was dort geschehen ist


	4. Der wahre Retter

**Disclaimer: Alle Personen in dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir sondern J.K. Rowling und Warner Brothers. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte und will es auch gar nicht**.

Da ich nur die englischen Bücher kenne und habe, werde ich einige Namen im Englischen belassen, außer bei den Dingen wo ich die Übersetzung kenne. Also dann viel Vergnügen.

3.Der wahre Retter:

****

Sie musste es sich bildlich im Kopf vorgestellt haben, was dort geschehen war. Wie die Dark Mark über dem Haus der Grangers gethront haben musste. Mitfühlend sah Mrs. Weasley zu Hermine, die nicht ein einziges Wort von sich gab. Langsam wurde es Harry unheimlich, dass sie so still war.

 „Dad, was ist los? Ron hat...?!" doch was er hatte erfuhren sie nicht.

 Mitten im Satz brach Bill ab. Einwenig war Harry verwundert ihn hier zusehen. Er sollte eigentlich in Ägypten sein, aber nicht hier. Natürlich Voldemort war der Grund, warum alles normale Außerkraft gesetzt war. Er allein war der Grund, dass Hermine ohne ein laut ihren Kopf gegen Harrys Schulter gelehnt hatte. Als hätte sie nicht mehr die nötige Kraft, um alleine zu sein.

 „Ich zieh mich um." Mit einem letzten Blick auf die beiden stieg Mr. Weasley die Treppen wieder herauf.

Fragend sah Bill seine Mutter an. „Wenn alle hier sind." Sagte sie nur.

 „Hermine, Liebes. Komm du musst ganz geschafft sein. Am besten ich bring dich hoch. Dort kann ich dir besser helfen." 

Zögerlich machte sie Anstalten Hermine am anderen Arm zu berühren, damit sie ihr folgte. Doch sie wisch ihr aus. Plötzlich kam in ihr leben. Sah mit einem starren Blick Mrs. Weasley an. 

„Ich gehe nirgendwo hin. Kommen sie nicht auf die Idee, dass ich hier bleibe und abwarte. Meine Eltern brauchen mich." zischte sie. „Aber du bist verwundet zu dem kannst du nicht apparieren. Es würde zu lange dauern." Ruhig versuchte Mrs. Weasley dieses Mädchen zu Vernunft zubringen. „Sagen sie mir nicht was ich kann und was nicht. Ich ...ich werde mit dem Auto fahren." Entgegnete sie unbeirrt.

 Keiner von den Weasleys begriff wovon sie sprach. Als Harry die verständnislosen Gesichter sah, wusste er, dass er an der Reihe war ihr klar zumachen, dass sie Ruhe brauchte. 

„Mrs. Weasley hat recht. Du kannst nicht dort zurück. Sieh dich an du kannst nicht einmal lang genug auf deinen eigenen Beinen stehen. Es würde ihnen nicht helfen, wenn du dich noch mehr in Gefahr bringst. Und außerdem darfst du nicht Zaubern, oder hast du das vergessen?!" Abrupt entfernte sie sich von ihm.

 Mit einem verletzten Blick sah sie ihn an, als ob er sie gerade verraten hätte. In diesem Augenblick kamen die restlichen Weasleys die Treppe herunter geeilt.

 „Harry!?" hörte er mehrfach seinen Namen. "Hermine?" fragte Ron, während er auf die beiden Gäste zuging.

 Sie ignorierte Ron, stattdessen sah sie immer noch Harry an.

 „Ich komme mit ihnen, Mrs. Weasley!" leise gab sie nach.

 Schwerfällig ging sie auf Ron´s Mutter zu, dabei strauchelte sie einwenig. Gerade wollte Harry ihr helfen doch sie stieß ihn weg.

 „Rühr mich nicht an!" befahl sie ihm. „Wow, das ist ernst!" flüsterte jemand. „Darf ich dir helfen?" fragte Ron. Sie nickte nur. Ungläubig sah Harry die drei nach oben verschwinden. „Hey, warum seit ihr hier?" wollte George wissen „Ist was passiert?" kam gleich die nächste Frage von Fred. 

„Todesesser haben das Haus der Granger angegriffen." Sprach Harry tonlos. Das was eben geschehen war konnte nicht wirklich sein. „Wirklich, das ist ja Wahnsinn." Ungewöhnlich ernst hörte sich Fred an.

 Sein immer währendes Grinsen war genauso verschwunden. Das Knarren von Holz kündigte Mr. Weasley an ihm folgten Percy und Ron.

 „Bill, Charly und Percy ihr kommt mit. Die anderen gehen wieder schlafen, wenn das möglich ist." Sprach er, ging zur Haustür und verließ den Fuchsbau.

 Die älteren Brüder folgten ihm nach draußen, um von dort aus zu disappieren. Ungemerkt von Harry nahmen die restlichen die Gelegenheit wieder nach oben zu gehen. Nur Ron blieb zurück.

 „Was ist eigentlich passiert?!" unterbrach er die Stille.

 Zum wiederholten Male erklärte er was er wusste. „Mein Gott kein wunder, dass Hermine so drauf ist." „Da verstehst du ja mehr als ich!" entgegnete Harry etwas barsch. „Wie meinst du das?!" verärgert hakte Ron nach. „Hast du nicht gesehen wie sie mich weggestoßen hat? Wie anders sie gewesen ist?" „Das ist doch verständlich. Was erwartest du? Etwa, dass sie unberührt davon bleibt." 

Ohne Verständnis sah er Harry an, wie er die Arme in die Hüften stemmte. „Das ist es doch gar nicht." Tief atmete er durch. Er wusste selbst nicht was es war. Warum er seine beste Freundin nicht mehr begriff? „Ich habe davon geträumt. Alles habe ich gesehen, aber nicht wie sie fliehen konnte. Es sah so aus, als ob sie nichts gegen die Todesesser tun konnte. Nur den ersten Angriff habe ich gesehen, wie der eine Todesesser crucio schrie, aber mehr nicht. Als ich aufwachte hatte ich fast alles wieder vergessen, sogar die schmerzen in der Narbe habe ich nicht wahr genommen. Doch dann war sie da draußen und mir wurde klar dass es Wirklichkeit war. Verstehst du, sie haben ihre Eltern angegriffen, weil ich mit ihr befreundet bin." „Du glaubst doch nicht, dass sie wütend auf dich ist, dass sie dir die Schuld gibt?!"

 Mit einem absolut leeren Blick sah Ron ihn an, als könnte er nicht glauben, was Harry gerade angedeutet hatte.

 „Ist es nicht offensichtlich!?" Zu Harry Überraschung schüttelte Ron den Kopf. „Nein, dass würde Hermine nie tun. Niemals!" „Und was war das eben?!" 

Sein bester Freund zuckte nur die Schultern. 

„Du weißt doch wie Mädchen sind?!" sagte er nur. 

Gerade als Harry etwas entgegnen wollte, hörte er das erneute knarren der Holztreppe.

 „So Harry, am besten wir holen jetzt deine Sachen." Kam kurz darauf Mrs. Weasley wieder herunter. Sie sah den fragenden Blick von Harry.

 „Keine Sorge. Spätestens übermorgen hätten wir dich sowieso abgeholt. Dumbledore hat bestimmt nichts dagegen." „Ich geh vor." Halblaut sagte Harry dies, als ob er eigentlich etwas anders sagen wollte.

 Ohne ein weiteres Wort stieg er mit einer Handvoll Flohpulver in den Kamin. 

„Ligusterweg 8." Rief er, während er das Pulver auf dem Kaminboden schmiss.

 Grüne Flammen schossen hoch und er verschwand aus dem Fuchsbau. Harry hatte seine Augen fest geschlossen, doch am Geruch erkannte er, dass er zurück war. Zurück im Haus von Mrs. Figg. Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete saß die alte Frau vor ihm auf dem Sofa. Mit großen Augen sah sie ihn an. 

„Harry, du bist wieder hier?" Wahrscheinlich wollte sie liebend gern mehr wissen.

 Was das alles zu bedeuten hatte? Er sagte nichts darauf, stattdessen verließ er den Kamin. Wartend blieb er daneben stehen. Ein lauter Knall und Mrs. Weasley stand statt seiner in diesem.

 „Professor Figg, was machen sie denn hier?"

 „Sie kennen sich?" verdutzt sah Harry zwischen den beiden Frauen hin und her. „Miss Rabbit?!" „Ja sie war meine Zaubertränkelehrerin." Immer noch geschockt über die Anwesenheit ihrer ehemaligen Lehrerin ging sie auf Harry zu. „Sie waren Lehrerin in Hogwarts? Warum haben sie das aufgegeben?"

 Allein die Möglichkeit, dass Snape als Lehrer nicht notwendig wäre, erhellte seine Stimmung.

 „Du siehst den Grund. Ich bin hier für deinen Schutz!" entgegnete sie knapp, als Ron anreiste. „Ist das ihr Sohn, Miss Rabbit?" wandte sich Mrs. Figg an Mrs. Weasley. „Ich heiße jetzt Weasley und ja das ist mein jüngster. Das ist Ron, Professor Figg." „Weasley, ich glaub ich erinnere mich!" bei diesen Worten lief Rons Mutter knall rot an. „Ich glaub wir müssen."

 Zum erstaunen von Ron und Harry verließ sie hastig das Wohnzimmer.

 „Kommt ihr, ich habe nicht die ganze Nacht zeit." Rief sie den beiden zu.

 Als Harry sich endlich in Bewegung setzte, war Mrs. Weasley längst draußen und ging den Ligusterweg zurück bis zur Hausnummer 4. 

„Rabbit?!" fragend sah Harry seinen Freund an. "Ihr Mädchenname, ich kann auch nichts dran ändern!?" 

Ein Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als er merkte wie unangenehm es für Ron war.

 „Du! Was hat das hier zu bedeuten, Junge? Wem ist das Auto und warum steht es in unserer Auffahrt? Sieh dir nur den Rasen an, der ist völlig hinüber. Wenn das einer deiner kranken Freunde war, dann kannst du etwas erleben! Ich lass nicht zu, dass solche Leute wie ihr, uns den Schlaf raubt." Wutschnaubend kam Onkel Vernon auf Harry zu.

 In der Zwischenzeit, als er im Fuchsbau war, muss er den laufenden Motor des Vauxhalls gehört haben. Der noch immer genauso da stand, wie vor fünfzehn Minuten. Harry ignorierte ihn vollkommen und marschierte an ihm vorbei ins Haus. Ron folgte ihm, während Mrs. Weasley versuchte auf Vernon einzureden. Auf der Treppe kam ihnen Dudley entgegen, der während Harrys viertem Schuljahr nicht wirklich abgenommen hatte.

 Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah er die beiden an, bevor er auf den Absatz kehrt machte und schreiend in sein Zimmer lief. Das letzte was sie von ihm hörten war das zuknallen der Tür. Gemeinsam betraten sie Harry´s schmuckloses Zimmer. Ron schnappte sich den Hogwarts Koffer, während Harry den Firebolt und den Käfig nahm. Es war ein glücklicher Zufall, dass er schon alles gepackt hatte, da er sowieso in zwei Tagen abgereist wäre. Eilig verließen sie das Zimmer und kamen gerade die Treppe herunter, als Mrs. Weasley eine allzu familiäre Katze vom Boden hoch hob.

 „Krummbein, was machst du denn hier?!" sprach sie zu dem Kater, während Vernon missbilligend auf das Tier sah. „Nehmen sie das Vieh bloß mit!" bellte er Mrs. Weasley an „Sie meinen Katze." Verbesserte sie ihn schnippisch. „Kommt Kinder, wir gehen!" sagte sie als sie die beiden sah. „Ähm was ist mit dem Auto?!" „Oh ja. Arthur wird sich drum kümmern." Einwenig perplex antwortete sie.

 Sie hatte wohl gar nicht daran gedacht, dass es überhaupt in der Auffahrt stand. Nacheinander verließen sie das Haus. Harry legte seine Sachen ab und stieg in den offenen Wagen. 

„Was machst du da?!" brachte Rons Frage ihn aus den Gedanken. „Ich schalte den Motor ab, denke ich!"

 Einen Moment sah er sich um, dann drehte er den Schlüssel um und zog ihn ab. Darauf hin fing es an zu piepsen. Ein Geräusch, was er schon einmal gehört hatte, bei dem Auto von den Dursleys.

 „Was ist das für ein Lärm?" Mit einem lauten Knall ließ Ron den Koffer fallen und hielt sich die Ohren zu. „Das Licht!?"

 Gefrustet schlug Harry sich mit der Flachenhand gegen die Stirn, dass er nicht vorher darauf gekommen war. Er schaltete das Licht aus und der Ton verstummte. Erleichtert stieg Harry wieder aus. Schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und schloss ab.

 „Wow da ist ja das Auto von Dad ja gar nichts gegen." Rief Ron aus. „Du meinst war, bevor du es verschrottet hast, Ron! So und jetzt kommt endlich!" Wütend drehte sich Mrs. Weasley um und ging.

Harry erreichte als letztes den Fuchsbau, als er seine Augen öffnete sah er wie Krummbein aus den Armen von Mrs. Weasley sprang und nicht wie er erwartete die Treppen herauf lief, sondern zu einem Sessel am linken Ende des Raumes lief. Erst jetzt erkannte Harry, dass jemand dort saß. Das schwache Licht machte es möglich, dass er den Schatten einer Person sah. Es musste Hermine sein, die dort im Dunkeln am Fenster saß.

 „Gib mir den Käfig und den Besen. Wir bringen für dich die Sachen hoch, in Ordnung?" „Ja, danke." Ron und Mrs. Weasley ließen die beiden alleine.

 Jemand musste das Licht wieder gelöscht haben, als er fort war. Langsam ging er auf den Sessel zu. Um so näher er kam um so mehr sah er von ihr, wie sie ihre Katze auf dem Schoß kraulte. Er blieb vor dem Sessel stehen und sah zu ihr herunter. Sie blickte nicht auf. Alles was sie tat, war dort zu sitzen und auf Krummbein zu starren.

 „Mein kleiner Held." Hörte Harry sie leise flüstern. „Ohne dich wäre ich nicht mehr am leben." Fuhr sie fort. Mit einem Erstaunen wanderte sein Blick auf die Katze, der es gefiel auf dem Schoß zusitzen.                    


	5. Der Tag danach

_4. Der Tag danach_.

„Ohne dich wäre ich nicht mehr am leben." Fuhr sie fort.

 Mit einem Erstaunen wanderte sein Blick auf die Katze, der es gefiel auf dem Schoß zusitzen.

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte er nach einer Weile. „Ich versuchte einen der Todesesser zu entwaffnen, doch mein Zauber hatte nicht die geringste Wirkung, so etwas nennt sich Hexe, hm?! Mit einem Mal hatte er den Crusicatus Fluch auf mich gehetzt, ich weiß nicht wie lange er auf mir lag, nur dass er abrupt nachließ. Als ich auf sah, kämpfte der Todesesser mit Krummbein. Er musste vom Dach auf seinen Kopf gesprungen sein, so wie er es bei Ron getan hatte. Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit und rief Stupify (Schockzauber) und rannte los. Es war purer Zufall, dass der Schlüssel steckte, da meine Mum gerade nach Hause gekommen war." Erzählte Hermine leise.

Aufmerksam hörte Harry zu, dabei sah er mit immer mehr Respekt auf den Kater. Ein Glitzern auf ihrem Gesicht verriet ihm, dass sie weinte.

Er hörte kein laut von ihr, nur ihre Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen, als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt. Wenn sie wenigstens schluchzen würde, dann wüsste er, dass es irgendwann vorbei sein würde. Aber so ahnte er, dass es nicht so sein würde.

 „Es tut mir leid, dass du das erleben musstest." Endlich wagte er etwas zu sagen.

 Plötzlich sah sie zu ihm auf. Leicht schüttelte sie ihren Kopf.

 „Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Harry! Ich hätte meine Eltern beschützen müssen. Ich von allen, wusste doch, dass wir gefährdet sind. Stattdessen konnte ich nichts tun, gar nichts. Wäre Krummbein nicht gewesen, wäre ich nicht hier. Ich bin so schnell gerannt, wie in meinem ganzen Leben nicht. Ich habe sie dort alleine gelassen. Den Todesessern ausgeliefert, dabei hätte ich ihnen helfen müssen." Brachte sie hervor.

 Langsam ging Harry in die Hocke, so war er auf gleicher Höhe mit ihr. 

„Es ist auch nicht deine Schuld. Bitte mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Es war das beste was du für sie tun konntest." Sprach er, dabei sah er tief in ihre Augen damit er den Anschein von Einsicht bei ihr erkennen konnte. „Ich weiß!" widerwillig gab sie nach. „Es ist Voldemort, niemand sonst." Sie nickte bei diesen Worten von ihm. „Ja, Voldemort." Gab sie ihm recht.

 Im ersten Moment merkte er es nicht, aber sie hatte das erste Mal den Namen ausgesprochen. Etwas hatte sich geändert bei ihr, nur wusste er nicht was. Beinahe gefiel ihm die Vorstellung nicht, dass Hermine durch all die Ereignisse zu jemand anderes werden könnte.

 „Ich wollte dich nicht wegstoßen. Es war nur, das was du gesagt hattest. Es hörte sich an, als ob du glauben würdest, ich könnte nicht Zaubern. Ich bin so wütend auf mich, dass ich sie allein gelassen habe. Wer weiß, was die mit ihnen machen? Ob...ob sie noch leben? Ich weiß nicht was ich dann tun würde, wenn..." „Red nicht weiter. Es wird alles gut, ganz bestimmt." Hastig unterbrach er sie.

 Er wollte und konnte nicht weiter zuhören. Allein die Vorstellung, dass ihre Eltern Tod sein könnten, machte es schwer für ihn zu atmen. 

„Du hörst dich so überzeugt an." Ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser bis sie verstummte

. Energisch schloss er die Augen. Das musste ein Traum sein. Es durfte nicht Wirklichkeit sein. Vor einer Stunde hatte er noch gekämpft, um endlich schlafen zu können. Alles hatte er versucht um die Bilder von Cedric und der Wiedergeburt Voldemorts aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er geglaubt es könnte nicht mehr schlimmer werden, doch jetzt wusste er, dass es nur der Anfang war. Er konnte damit umgehen, wenn es nur ihn betraf, aber nicht wenn es seine Freunde darunter zu leiden hatten.

 Hermine hatte damit recht, dass sie so oder so in Gefahr gewesen wäre, auch wenn er nicht einer ihrer besten Freunden wäre. In diesem Augenblick wurde ihm klar, dass es vor sechsundzwanzig Jahren ähnlich gewesen sein muss. Damals als der schwarze Magier das erste Mal an die Macht kam. Seine Mutter eine Mugglegeborene musste mit dem Hass vieler reinblütigen Zauberer aufgewachsen sein. Nun musste Hermine durch das gleiche durch. Er wollte sich nicht vorstellen, wie es damals gewesen sein muss. Nicht daran denken, dass seine Eltern nie eine Zeit kannten ohne Hass und Voldemort. Nun standen sie, die es nicht wussten was Krieg ist, selber vor so einer Zeit. Es lag an Harry wie lange sie andauern würde. Er durfte nicht versagen, einfach nicht aufgeben. Gerade für die Menschen, die ihm so wichtig geworden waren.

 „Du solltest schlafen gehen. Vielleicht fragst du Mrs. Weasley ob sie einen Traumlos Trank für dich hat. Du wirst ihn brauchen, glaub mir."

 Sie nickte und kraulte unbeirrt Krummbein weiter. Sie dachte nicht daran schlafen zugehen, dass wusste er.

 „Langsam wird mir dein Kater richtig sympathisch." „Das sollte er auch. Schließlich hat er dein Examen in diesem Jahr gerettet." Mit einem überraschenden Lächeln erwiderte sie.

 „Nein, er hat einer der wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben gerettet." Verbesserte er sie. „Wenn du das sagst!"

 Damit stand sie auf und ging mit dem Kater in den Armen die Treppen wieder rauf. Hoffentlich würde sie Ruhe finden, dachte er als sie ging. Sie würde es brauchen. Wer wusste was der morgige Tag bringen würde? 

„Harry, brauchst du auch einen Traumlos Trank?" fragte Mrs. Weasley die am Absatz der Treppen stand. „Ja, wäre nicht schlecht." Entgegnete er und kam auf sie zu.

 Bei sich dachte er nur daran, dass er nun wahre Ehrholung finden würde. Bevor er die Stufen herauf ging, gab sie ihm ein Flächen in dem sich dieser wunderbare Trank befand.

 „Ich werde hier auf Arthur warten. Es wird bestimmt nicht mehr lange dauern." Erklärte sie ihm. Kurz griff er in seine Hosentasche und gab ihr den Autoschlüssel.

Seit beginn der Ferien hatte er nicht mehr so sorglos geschlafen. Kein Traum machte ihm zuschaffen. Nichts es war eine wohlige Ruhe, die fast sechs Stunden anhielt. Schleichend stahlen sich rötliche Sonnenstrahlen in Ron´s Zimmer. Es versprach ein sonniger Spätsommertag zu werden. Als Harry die Lider öffnete, glaubte er erst er sei aus einem furchtbaren Traum aufgewacht. Nur verschwommen nahm er wahr, dass er in einem orangenen Zimmer war. Sofort wusste er, dass er es nicht geträumt hatte, da sein Zimmer im Ligusterweg 4 alles andere als orange war. Ihm war unwohl bei dem Gedanken, was unten im Wohnzimmer für eine Stimmung sein musste. Eine ernste, keine Frage, nur der Grund interessierte ihn. Waren die Grangers in Ordnung, oder war es schlimmer als er es sich vorstellen könnte. Er wüsste nicht wie er damit umgehen sollte wenn. Ja, wenn, erinnerte er sich selbst.

 „Oh mein Gott!" rief eine weibliche Stimme laut auf.

 Die Stimme war ganz nah, es musste Hermine gewesen sein. Ruckartig sprang er aus dem Bett, griff nach seiner Brille und rannte los, während Ron immer noch schlief. Er brauchte nicht lange um das Zimmer von Ginny zu finden. Ohne anzuklopfen riss er die Tür auf und rannte zu einer braunhaarigen Figur am Fenster.

 „Was ist?" keuchte er, während er krampfhaft versuchte das Bild vor sich schärfer zu sehen.

 Nicht eine Sekunde dachte er daran, dass er seine Brille in der Hand hielt. Sie hielt ihm einen weißen Umschlag entgegen. Er nahm ihn und versuchte ihn zu lesen.

 „Du solltest vielleicht deine Brille anziehen." Hörte er die belustigte Stimme von Ginny.      


	6. Das Ministerium

_Disclaimer: Alle Personen in dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir sondern J.K. Rowling und Warner Brothers. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte und will es auch gar nicht._

**5. Das Ministerium**

„Du solltest vielleicht deine Brille anziehen." Hörte er die belustigte Stimme von Ginny.

 Mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen sah er zu dem roten Etwas, was auf dem Bett saß. Plötzlich wurde die Sicht scharf.

 „Ich glaube das ist besser." Es war dies Mal Hermine die leise zu ihm sprach.

 Sie musste von ihm unbemerkt die Brille aus seine Hand genommen haben und hatte sie ihm aufgesetzt. Erst sah er zu Ginny, die in einem Nachthemd auf ihrem Bett saß, dann zu Hermine, sie war komplett angezogen. Ihre Sachen waren die gleichen, nur eines war anders sie waren nicht mehr zerrissen und blutverschmiert. Jemand musste sie wieder in Ordnung gebracht haben. Am Fenster saß eine braune Eule, die in diesem Moment sich aufmachte um wieder fort zufliegen. Harry sah wieder auf den Brief in seiner Hand. Es verschlug ihm den Atem.

 „Die haben Nerven!" nuschelte er müde, während er den Brief lass. Einen Brief den er zu gut kannte.

_Geehrte Miss Granger,_

_wir haben erfahren, dass sie ein Entwaffnungszauber und ein Schockzauber in ihrem Haus um 1:15 Uhr benutzt haben. Wie sie wissen, ist es jungen Zauberern nicht gestattet außerhalb der Schule Zaubersprüche auszuführen. Wiederholtes benutzen eines Zaubers ihrer Seits, wird  ihren Ausschluss aus der Schule zur Folge haben. (Gesetz für vernünftige Einschränkung von jungen Zauberern 1875, Paragraph C)._

_Wir möchten sie weiter daran erinnern, dass jegliche magische Aktivität welche von nicht magischem Volk (Muggles) registriert wird, ein ernster Verstoß ist.( Absatz 13 der internationalen  Zauberverbindung des Gesetzes für Sicherheit.)         _

_Genießen sie ihre Ferien!_

_Hochachtungsvoll ihr,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Büro für richtigen Gebrauch von Magie_

_Ministerium für Magie._

„Harry, wo bist du?" verschlafen hörte er Rons Stimme durch die Wände.

 Doch er antwortete nicht. „Was ist mit..?" „Sie liegen im St. Mungos Krankenhaus. Ich werde sie heute Nachmittag wieder besuchen. Vorher muss ich noch ins Ministerium hat Mr. Weasley zumindest gesagt." Sie machte eine Pause bevor sie weitersprach. „Sie... sie wissen nicht ob sie überleben werden und wenn ist nicht klar ob sie folgen davon tragen. Nur Minuten später und niemand hätte meinen Eltern helfen können. Niemand..."

Besorgt sah Harry sie an, dabei viel ihm auf, dass keinerlei Gefühl in ihrem Ausdruck lag. Als würde sie verdrängen, was geschehen war, sie nicht daran denken wollte was auf sie zukommen könnte.

 „Ich komme mit, wenn du nichts dagegen hast. Fudge kann jetzt nicht mehr leugnen, dass Voldemort zurück ist." Bei diesen Worten hörte er das Aufschrecken von Ginny. „Der Brief sagt etwas anderes."

 Lautes Türenschlagen kündigte an, dass Ron schließlich aufgestanden war. „Hey George hast du Harry gesehen?" „Nein, vielleicht ist er Duschen oder so!?"

 Immer noch ignorierte Harry seinen Freund, stattdessen sah er wiederholt auf den Brief. Tausend Gedanken schossen durch seinen Kopf. Wen interessierte ob irgend ein Muggle gesehen hatte, dass sie gezaubert hatte?

 „Weißt du wer es war?" langsam formte er die Frage. „Harry, du glaubst doch nicht, dass Hermine die Todesesser kannte?!" erschrocken sah Ginny ihn an. „Malfoy war nicht dabei, wenn du das meinst." Hermine drehte sich um und ging zur Tür. „Mr. Weasley sagte, dass wir in einer halben Stunde gehen."

Damit ließ sie Harry und Ginny allein. „Wirklich sie ist eigenartig. Ich meine eigenartiger als sonst." Erwartungsvoll sah sie zu Harry, wobei sie nicht rot anlief wie es sonst gewesen war. Sie senkte auch nicht ihren Blick, etwas was ihm genauso wenig auffiel. „Kein Wunder, oder?!" 

Plötzlich flog die Tür wieder auf und Ron stand in der Schwelle. 

„Was machst du hier?" „Lesen." Mürrisch antwortete Harry und legte den Brief aus der Hand. „Ich geh mich anziehen." Verwundert sah Ron zu wie er den Raum verließ. „Also langsam verstehe ich gar nichts mehr." Verdächtig sah er zu seiner Schwester, die unbewegt auf dem Bett saß.

Absichtlich ließ sich Harry Zeit mit dem Anziehen. Er würde schon früh genug Fudge begegnen, aber das war nicht seine wirkliche Sorge. Sondern viel mehr die Tatsache, dass Hermine wirklich anders war. Ginny war nicht alleine mit dieser Feststellung. Es hat ihr nicht wirklich interessiert was das Ministerium schrieb. In diesem Brief hätte genauso gut drin stehen können, dass sie von der Schule geflogen war. Vor den Ferien wäre sie im Dreieck gesprungen, aber jetzt war es anders. Für sie gab es wichtigeres im Leben als Regeln.

„Harry?!" Es war Ron der an die Tür klopfte. „Ja, was ist!"

 Kurz darauf ging die Tür auf und er kam mit einer Zeitung in der Hand in sein Zimmer.

 „Du solltest deine Haare besser kämmen bevor sie Trocken sind. Das Ministerium besteht auf Ordnung, auch wenn du Harry Potter heißt." „Was ist das?!"

 Dabei zeigte er auf die Zeitung. Ron lächelte schief.

 „Die neueste Ausgabe vom Tagesprophet!" Harry hielt seine Hand ihm entgegen, damit er die Zeitung ihm geben würde. „Es steht nicht viel drin. Jedenfalls nichts wichtiges. Du brauchst es nicht zu lesen." Er druckste herum, Harry merkte es sofort.

 Er machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und riss ihm das Blatt aus der Hand. „Hat Hermine es schon gelesen?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe sie gefragt, aber sie hat nicht geantwortet. Sie ist, glaub ich, mit ihren Gedanken woanders."

_Wiederholter Angriff auf Muggles__._

Letzte Nacht wurde wieder das dunkle Zeichen gesichtet. Dieses Mal traf der Angriff eine Hogwartsschülerin Namens Hermine Grangers, wie wir berichteten ist sie im selben Jahrgang wie der berühmte Harry Potter, der du-weißt-schon-wer bekämpft hatte. Es ist ein offenes Geheimnis, dass sie seine Freundin ist. Trotz dieser engen Beziehung zu unserem Helden hat die junge Hexe ein weiteres Verhältnis mit der Quiditchberühmtheit Viktor Krum. Unsere Reporterin Rita Skeeter berichtete exklusiv. Nach Angaben des Ministeriums wurden ihre Eltern in einem kritischen Zustand ins St. Mungos Krankenhaus eingeliefert. Scheinbar versuchen militante Anhänger von du-weißt-schon-wen Schrecken zu verbreiten, damit Mugglegeborene freiwillig die Zauberwelt verlassen. Der Minister Fudge wies alle Gerüchte zurück, dass du-weißt-schon-wer zurück gekehrt sei. Es gäbe keinerlei Beweise für dessen Rückkehr. Minster Fudge wörtlich. „Das ist ein weiteres Mittel um unsere Ängste zu Schüren. Wenn wir diesen Gerüchten glauben würden, hätten die Anhänger ihr Ziel erreicht Angst und Schrecken zu verbreiten."

Unterhalb des Artikels war ein Bild auf dem er erkennen konnte, wie Hermine ihr Elternhaus zusammen mit den Weasleys betrat. Über dem Haus war die Dark Mark zu erkennen. Dieses Bild mussten sie vor wenigen Stunden gemacht haben, da man leicht das Morgengrauen erkennen konnte. 

„Nicht besonders toll, was?!" kommentierte Ron, als er merkte, dass Harry zu Ende gelesen hatte. „Nein! Ich frage mich was noch passieren muss bis Fudge die Wahrheit erkennt." Er atmete tief durch und sah dann zu Ron. „Kommst du mit?!" Er nickte. „Wir sollten runter gehen, es wird Zeit." 

Er wirkte ernst, auch wenn er sich bemühte ein Lächeln aufzusetzen, sah Harry, dass er sich sorgte. Sich sehr um Hermine sorgte. Nur nicht wusste, wie er es handhaben sollte. „Ja, du hast recht." Achtlos warf er den Zeitungsartikel auf das Bett und zog hastig sein Sweatshirt an. Obwohl Ron es ihm geraten hatte, lies er es mit dem Kämmen. Es hatte sowieso keinen Zweck.

Nach dem Frühstück reisten Mr. Weasley, Ron, Hermine und Harry per Flohpulver ins Ministerium. Als Harry aus einem sehr großen und reich verzierten Kamin stieg, staunte er nicht schlecht was er sah. Hohe mit Marmorplatten verzierte Wände, die bestimmt an die vier Meter hoch reichten, sah er. Durch eines der vielen Fenster konnte er die Themse erahnen. Das Ministerium musste in der Nähe der Westminster Abbey liegen, er war sich nicht sicher. Dank der Dursleys kannte er sich in London nicht besonders aus. Er dachte auch gar nicht daran, wo er dieses beeindruckende Gebäude finden würde. Nur eines ging ihm durch den Kopf, dass Gringotts der Wahnsinn war, aber das Ministerium einfach unglaublich. In der riesigen Empfangshalle standen mehrere alte schwere Schreibtisch, hinter diesen saßen die verschiedensten Zauberer und Zauberinnen. Auf einigen Tischen sah man Köpfe, die mit den Zauberer sprachen. Es waren wahrscheinlich Assistenten der verschiedenen Minister. „So sieht das aus, wenn wir Telefonieren. Auf jedem Tisch sind Schalen in dem das selbe drin ist wie im Kamin hier. Du weißt ja noch wie letztes Jahr Mr. Diggorys Kopf in unserem Kamin war?" erklärte Mr. Weasley als er den erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck sah. Harry nickte Stumm. „Hermine wir sollten zu Minister Fudge. Er will dich sprechen." „Ich weiß." Halblaut sprach sie, während sie ebenfalls den Raum musterte. 

„Was will er von dir?" mischte sich Ron ein. Sie zuckte desinteressiert die Schultern.    


	7. Ungewisse Zukunft

_6. Ungewisse Zukunft._

Unbeirrt sah sich Harry weiter um, während sich Mr. Weasley in Bewegung setzte. Langsam folgte er ihm, da sie jetzt nah genug an den Tischen vorbei kamen, konnte er mit erstaunen feststellen, dass in den Schallen indem man einen sprechenden Kopf schweben sah, die selben grünen Flamen waren, wie beim Kamin. Mr. Weasley hatte recht gehabt, es war das selbe wie im Kamin enthalten. Es sah merkwürdig aus, wie die verschiedensten Zauberer mit Köpfen sprachen oder Anweisungen erhielten. Alle vier durchschritten die Empfangshalle. In der Führung Rons Vater, der sie zu einer der vielen Meterhohen Türen führte. Er hielt an und drehte sich noch einmal zu den Teenagern um.

 „Bevor wir darein gehen. Kommt nicht auf die Idee unhöflich zum Minister zu sein, auch wenn er euch nicht glaubt. Es würde alles nur noch schwieriger machen. Ich hoffe ihr versteht mich. Hermine?!" Mit einem strengen Ton sagte er es, dabei sah er besonders zu Harry.

 Hermine sah zu Mr. Weasley auf, als wäre sie gerade aus den Gedanken gerissen worden. 

„Du brauchst ihm nur zu wiederholen, was du gesehen hast!" behutsam klang seine Stimme nun.

 Ihm war wahrscheinlich genauso klar, wie Harry, dass sie abwesend wirkte. Sie viel lieber im Krankenhaus bei ihren Eltern wäre.

 „In Ordnung." War alles was sie ihm entgegnete.

 Mr. Weasley nickte bei diesen Worte. Bevor sich wieder umdrehte, sah er noch einmal prüfend von Hermine zu Harry und schließlich zu Ron. Ohne ein Geräusch machte er die Tür auf. Man konnte einen weiteren diesmal kleineren Raum erkennen in dem ein einzelner schwerer Schreibtisch stand. Auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers sah Harry eine weitere Tür, diese musste zum Büro von Fudge führen. Mehr als zuvor fiel ihm auf wie nah die Themse sein musste, da er durch die hohen Fenstern den Fluß mehr als deutlich sehen konnte. Verschiedene Bilder hingen verteilt an den Wänden. Es waren, wie es für die Magierwelt üblich war, bewegliche Bilder alter längst verstorbener Berühmtheiten. Anders als in der Empfangshalle war der Rest der umringenden Wände mit dunklen edlen Holzpanellen verziert. Es machte die Räumlichkeit finster, auch wenn noch so viel Licht durch die Fenster fiel. Es war nur ein schwacher Schein des Lichts der hier für Erhellung sorgte. In Gewisserweise passte es zum Ministerium, ging Harry durch den Kopf. 

„Ah Mr. Weasley gut dass sie kommen. Mr. Fudge erwartet sie und Miss Granger schon." Euphorisch sprach eine junge Hexe zu den Ankömmlingen

. Sie trug ein froschgrünes Kleid, was regelrecht leuchtete. Es passte zu ihren blonden Haaren und ihrer überschwänglichen Art. „Guten Tag Miss Roldan. Mr. Fudge hat bestimmt nichts dagegen wenn Mr. Potter und mein Sohn mitkommen, oder?" Harry konnte es vom ersten Augenblick an erkennen, dass ihn diese Frau anstarrte, doch als Mr. Weasley seinen Namen nannte, intensivierte sich ihre Reaktion. Am liebsten wollte sie wahrscheinlich seine Narbe begaffen. So gut kannte er diese weitaufgerissene Blicke schon, dass es ihn nicht sehr verwunderte. Dennoch war es ihm unangenehm, da sie aus einem ganz anderen Grund hier her gekommen waren. Es ging nicht um ihn, sondern um die Wahrheit. 

„Bestimmt nicht." Brachte sie endlich hervor.

 Harry konnte von Ron ein leises unterdrücktes Lachen hören. Als Hermine ihn mit einem bösen Blick strafte, räusperte er sich und versuchte die ganze Situation nicht alberner zuempfinden als sie schon war. Das Klopfen von Mr. Weasley brachte Harry wieder zurück, dorthin zurück wo sie eigentlich hinsollten. 

„Herein!" hörte man die Stimme von Fudge, die trotz der dicken Tür sehr deutlich zu vernehmen war.

 Er klang wie und je. Es war keinerlei Ähnlichkeit zu dem ungläubigen Gestotter vor drei Wochen im Krankenflügel auf Hogwarts. Für Harry war es, als wäre es gerade gewesen, als Fudge ihn mit verengten Augen ansah und behauptete er hätte nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank. Vielleicht würde er diesmal ähnlich reagieren. Hermine mit der gleichen herablassenden Art ansehen und so tun, als hätte sie sich all die Ereignisse eingebildet. Irgendwie hoffte Harry, dass er das nicht tun würde. In solch einer Situation wüsste er nicht, wie er sich verhalten würde? Ob er dieses eine Mal seine Wut unterdrücken könnte. 

„Geh schon!?" Leicht stieß Ron ihn an.

 Als Harry vom Boden aufsah, merkte er dass Hermine und Mr. Weasley schon durch die geöffnete Tür ins Büro gegangen waren.

Hinter einem monströsen Schreibtisch, welcher dicke verschnörkelte Beine besaß, saß Mr. Fudge in einem dunkelgrünen Gehrock gekleidet. Seinen obligatorischen Hut hatte er an einem Kleiderständer gehängt, auch dieser war opulent geschmückt. Vielleicht waren diese Möbeln annähernd so alt wie dieses Gebäude. Hinter dem ältern Mann waren zwei Fenster, die fast zum Boden reichten. Das schwache Licht erhellte das Büro nur teilweise, aber für den Rest befand sich ein kleiner Kamin auf der rechten Seite. Von beiden Seiten eingerahmt befanden sich Bücherregale an den Wänden, die Hermine keines Blickes würdigte. Im Gegenteil es war Ron, der sich interessiert die Buchrücken besah. Die haben doch nicht etwa heimlich die Rollen getauscht, dachte sich Harry, während er weiterhin das Zimmer begutachtete. Anders als bei Dumbledore befanden sich hier viel mehr uninteressante Dinge, fast wie bei Muggles.

 „Arthur gut, dass sie kommen ich habe schon auf sie gewartet. Ich sehe sie haben auch Miss Granger dabei. Gut, gut ich wollte mich mit ihnen eh unterhalten. Und das muss ihr Sohn sein?!"

 Mit einer Leichtigkeit hatte sich Mr. Fudge aus dem Sessel erhoben, die in Harrys Augen übertrieben war. Er wirkte nicht wie ein Mensch, der sich auf eine schwere Zeit vorbereitete. Mr. Weasley folgte Fudge Blick von Hermine zu Ron. Er nickte. 

„Ja, das ist Ron. Mein jüngster." Sprach er etwas lauter damit er die Aufmerksamkeit von Ron erhielt, der ganz in die Bücher vertieft war. „Guten Tag, Minister Fudge." Überfreundlich streckte er seine Hand aus, die Mr. Fudge nahm und schüttelte. „Ah, Harry sie begleiten ihre Freundin?" Nur nebensächlich registrierte er Harrys Anwesenheit. „Wenn sie nichts dagegen haben?!" entgegnete er mehr als unterkühlt, was ihm gleich einen warnenden Blick von Mr. Weasley und Ron kostete. 

Mr. Fudge ignorierte es einfach und ging auf Hermine zu, die einfach durch ihn durch sah. 

„Wollen sie mir erzählen, was gestern vorgefallen ist?" Mit einem Lächeln fragte er sie ruhig. Beinahe konnte Harry eine Schleimspur erkennen. 

„Es gibt wohl nicht viel, was sie nicht schon wissen." Halblaut antwortete sie.

 Zögerlich nickte er mit einem schiefen Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Ja, ja gewiss. Ich habe schon einiges gehört, aber ich wollte gerne ihre Version hören."

 Bei diesen Worten sah sie irritiert erst zu Mr. Weasley und dann zu Harry, der nicht weit von ihr weg stand. Harry wusste, dass sie von allen Personen Fudge als letztes davon erzählen wollte. Er konnte es an ihren Augen ablesen. Hilflos sah er zu Mr. Weasley, dass er irgend etwas tat, dass sie Fudge nichts davon zu erzählen brauchte. Noch zu gut konnte er sich selbst dran erinnern, wie es ihm erging, als er nur annährend von dem Duell gegen Voldemort erzählt hatte

.

„Minister, vielleicht reicht ihnen mein Bericht über die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Miss Granger zur Zeit lieber bei ihren Eltern wäre." Nach quälenden Sekunden mischte sich endlich Ron´s Vater ein.

 Er sah seinen Chef intensiv an, so dass er verstand wie es meinte. „Ja, vielleicht haben sie recht." 

Damit wandte er sich von Hermine abrupt ab und ging wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch.

 „Mr. Fudge?" Es war Ron der sprach. "Ja, was kann ich für dich tun?!" seine volle Aufmerksamkeit lag auf ihn. „War das wirklich notwendig? Ich meine war es wirklich nötig, dass sie Hermine eine Verwarnung zugeschickt haben? Sie hat doch nichts falsches getan, sie musste doch sich verteidigen."

 Die zuvor überfreundliche Art war verschwunden, stattdessen konnte Harry einen ungewohnten Unterton in seiner Stimme vernehmen. 

„Selbstverständlich, Ron. Wie du selbst, ist sie minderjährig und minderjährige Zauberer dürfen außerhalb der Schule keinen Zauber verwenden. Am besten du fragst da mal deinen Freund, er weiß selbst wie streng unsere Gesetze sind."

 Nicht nur Harry blieb der Atem weg, bei dieser Erklärung. Normalerweise durfte man sich verteidigen, wenn es notwendig werden sollte.

 „Es war Notwehr." Durch zusammengepresste Zähne sagte Harry dies. „Möglicherweise!"

 Langsam formte er dieses Wort und sah Harry auf die gleiche eigenartige Weise an wie im Krankenflügel. Verärgert ballte er seine rechte Faust. Er wusste es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und er würde die Nerven verlieren. Etwas was er nicht durfte, nicht hier und nicht jetzt. 

„Ich möchte mit Mr. Fudge alleine sprechen." Mit beherrschter Stimme mischte sich Hermine ein. „Bist du dir sicher? Du musst ihm nichts erzählen, dass weißt du, oder?" Ron versuchte ihr klar zu machen, dass es nichts bringen würde wenn sie sich dies antat.

 Sie sich dazu zwang mit jemand fremdes, den sie nicht einmal vertraute darüber zu reden. Ein kurzes Nicken, war alles was er als Antwort bekam. Mit einem schlechten Gefühl sah Harry zu Hermine. Es gefiel ihm nicht, dass er sie allein lassen sollte.

 „Ist schon in Ordnung." Flüsterte sie ihm zu. Es war ihr Blick, was ihn überzeugte, dass es wirklich so war. „Kommt! Wir warten draußen auf dich." Eine leichte Verärgerung lag in Mr. Weasleys Stimme.

 Dennoch gingen sie ruhig aus dem Büro. Als er die Tür schloss wandte er sich zu Harry und Ron. 

„Was war das? Habe ich nicht gesagt, dass ihr freundlich sein solltet. Seid froh, dass Hermine wenigstens genug Verstand hat. Mein Gott, selbst jetzt muss sie noch die Vernünftigere für euch spielen. Besonders von dir Ron hätte ich etwas anderes erwartet." Zischte Mr. Weasley. "Aber Dad, Mr. Fudge hat unrecht." Versuchte Ron sich zu verteidigen.

 Der Blick den ihn daraufhin traf war mehr als nur deutlich.

 „Es war nicht meine Absicht unfreundlich zu sein. Es tut mir Leid und Ron bestimmt auch. Was meinen sie mit selbst jetzt? Ich weiß zwar in welcher Situation Hermine ist, aber sie meinen doch etwas anderes, oder?" Ein wenig schämte sich Harry dafür, dass sie es nur noch schlimmer gemacht hatten. 

„Das ist Anständig von dir, Harry. Ja, ich meine etwas anderes. Niemand weiß ob die Grangers überleben werden und wenn ob sie dann noch in der Lage sein werden für Hermine zu sorgen. Wisst ihr was das heißt? Hermine steht vor einer ungewissen Zukunft. Es ist möglich, dass sie eine Weise sein wird oder dass ihre Eltern mehr vor sich hin vegetieren, als richtig Leben. Es würde verdammt glücklich enden, wenn sie wieder so sind wie zuvor. Vor einigen Stunden musste dieses arme Mädchen mit ansehen, wie ich den Erinnerungszauber bei ihren Eltern angewandt habe. Das meine ich wenn ich sage, dass sie selbst jetzt noch genug Verstand zeigt, obwohl sie sich mehr um sich kümmern sollte als um euch."

 Die Worte echoten regelrecht in seinem Gehörgang nach. Wiederholt schloss Harry die Augen, wie so oft hoffte er, dass er aufwachen würde aus einem verdammt schlechten Traum. 

„Wie die Longbottoms?!" kaum hörbar flüsterte er es vor sich hin.    


	8. StMungos

**Disclaimer: Alle Personen in dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir sondern J.K. Rowling und Warner Brothers. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte und will es auch gar nicht**.

**7. St. Mungos**

„Wie die Longbottoms?!" kaum hörbar flüsterte er es vor sich hin.

 Wenige Minuten später ging die Tür wieder auf und zur Überraschung aller lächelte Hermine. Es war ein wirkliches Lächeln, das ihre Augen erreichte. Verwundert sah Harry sie an, suchte unsicher den Blick von Ron, der genauso wie es tat die Welt nicht mehr  verstehen konnte.

 „Was ist, kommt ich habe noch etwas anderes vor?!" sogar ihre Stimme klang fröhlich.

 Was in aller Welt hatte Fudge gemacht, dass sie so gelöst schien? Stumm folgten die Drei ihr zurück in die Empfangshalle zum Kamin hin. Selbst Mr. Weasley sprach kein Wort mehr. Dies war es nicht was Harry beunruhigte, sondern die Tatsache, dass Ron keine Witze darüber machte. Scheinbar fand er es genauso merkwürdig wie er. Beinahe hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass Hermine irgendetwas vor hatte. Er konnte nur nicht den Finger drauf legen, was es sein sollte. Nein, er redete sich was ein. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Was machte er sich Gedanken, warum sie Lächelte? Im Gegenteil er sollte erleichtert sein, dass sie trotz dieser schweren Zeit nicht vergaß fröhlich zu sein. Ein schwaches Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht bei diesem Gedanken. 

„Was ist mit dir? Du grinst ja fast so dämlich, wie Hermine?" flüsterte Ron ihm verärgert zu. „Nichts, Ron." Skeptisch beäugte er Harry bei dieser Antwort.

 Es war nicht das was er hören wollte. „Gehst du deine Eltern besuchen?" wollte er am Kamin angelangt von ihr wissen. „Ja, ich hoffe ihnen geht es jetzt was besser." Ihre Miene verfinsterte sich wieder. „Ganz bestimmt." Es war Ron, der sprach. „Du musst nicht alleine hingehen, wenn du willst kommen wir mit, oder Harry?" Er nickte schnell.

 Heute sollte der Tag sein an dem er mehr von der Welt der Magie kennenlernen sollte.

 „Das ist wirklich nett. Ich werde jede Unterstützung brauchen, wenn ich ehrlich bin." Langsam driftete sie wieder zurück in ihre Gedanken. Nur eines blieb von den wenigen Sekunden, in denen sie wieder sie selbst war, dieses Funkeln ihrer Augen, als ob sie voller Hoffnung wäre.

Das St. Mungos Krankenhaus unterschied sich nicht von dem Krankenflügel. Man konnte nicht sagen, was wem nachgebildet war, da das Krankenhaus mindest genauso alt sein musste wie Hogwarts. Es war mit Sicherheit ein großes Gebäude, das stand fest. Nur eine Frage beschäftigte Harry,  wie die es fertig brachten solche riesigen Dinge vor den Muggles versteckt zuhalten. In den Fluren vom Kamin bis zum Zimmer der Grangers kamen ihnen die merkwürdigsten Kranken entgegen die Harry in seinem ganzen Leben gesehen hatte. Ein junge hatte eine lange Nase vom Lügen bekommen. Sein Bruder hatte ihm einen Trank untergeschoben der die Wirkung Pinocchio besaß.

 „Das hat mal George mit Ginny gemacht!" kommentierte Ron. Harry lachte leise vor sich hin. Gerade erreichten sie das Zimmer. „Seid leise. Lärm ist das letzte was Hermines Eltern gebrauchen können." Sagte Mr. Weasley. "Wir wissen das, Dad. Wir sind nicht ganz so beschränkt." Leicht verärgert entgegnete Ron ihm.

 Hermine hörte gar nicht zu sondern öffnete leise die Tür. „Sie liegen in eine art Koma. Die Zauberer hier haben alles getan was sie tun konnten." Leise erklärte Hermine ihren zwei Freunden.

 Als sie in das Zimmer traten, konnte man zwei Betten nah beieinander im Raum sehen. In ihnen lagen ihre Eltern, die eine ungesunde bleiche Gesichtsfarbe besaßen. Harry schluckte schwer. Er hatte zwar so etwas erwartet, aber die Wirklichkeit traf ihn wie ein Hammer. In diesem Krankenzimmer spürte man regelrecht wie alleine Hermine war. Ron schien das selbe zuempfinden, er sah es ihm im Gesicht an. Zielstrebig ging Hermine zwischen die Betten. Zuerst beugte sie sich über ihren Vater.

 „Ich bin wieder zurück, Daddy!" sie küsste ihm auf die Wange und drückte leicht dessen Hand.

Einen Moment sah sie in das Gesicht ihres Vaters, als ob sie darauf warten würde, dass er die Augen öffnete. Sie begrüßte ihre Mutter genauso, dann setzte sie sich auf einen der Stühle. 

„Ron, ich muss mit dir reden." Unterbrach Mr. Weasley die Stille.

 Leicht zog er Ron aus dem Zimmer und schloss die Tür. Nun waren Harry und Hermine alleine mit den Granger. Es war das erste Mal, das Harry ihren Eltern so nahe war. Sie sahen jung aus, vielleicht etwas älter als Snape. Er verzog das Gesicht bei diesem Vergleich. Mit unsicheren Schritten ging er zu Hermine, die nur ins leere sah. Ab zu wandte sie ihren Blick von dem interessanten Punkt in der Luft ab um zu ihrer Mutter oder ihrem Vater zu sehen. Harry wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Am liebsten würde er aus dem Zimmer rennen, doch auf der anderen Seite bei ihr bleiben. Sie nicht alleine lassen. Vorsichtig legte er seine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

 „Harry?" kaum hörbar sagte sie seinen Namen. „Ja!" „Kannst du mir etwas versprechen?!" Sie sah zu ihm auf. In ihren Augen bildeten sich Tränen. „Alles!" schwerfällig entgegnete er ihr.     


	9. Das Versprechen

Disclaimer: Alle Personen in dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir sondern J.K. Rowling und Warner Brothers. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte und will es auch gar nicht.

_8. Das Versprechen_

„Kannst du mir etwas versprechen?!" Sie sah zu ihm auf.

In ihren Augen bildeten sich Tränen. 

„Alles!" schwerfällig entgegnete er ihr.

 Er hörte sie tief durchatmen bevor sie wieder sprach. 

„Harry, versprich mir, dass du nicht gehst. Wir wissen beide, dass das hier nur der Anfang ist. Ich will, dass du mir versprichst egal was passieren wird, dass du mich nicht verlässt. Mich nicht alleine lässt." 

 Mit allem hatte er gerechnet aber nicht mit dem. Er wusste, wie sie es meinte. Worauf sie andeutete? Aber wie sollte er ihr dies Versprechen, wenn er noch nicht einmal wusste ob er dieses Jahr überleben würde. Warum wollte sie sein Wort darauf, dass er nicht aufgibt komme was wolle? Als er ihr ins Gesicht sah, konnte er es ihr nicht verweigern. Ihr nicht sagen, dass er es nicht versprechen konnte am leben zu bleiben. Zögerlich nickte er. 

„Ich verspreche es." Leise sagte er das was sie hören wollte.

 Er wusste, dass er es vielleicht nicht halten könnte. „Danke!"

 Die Tür ging wieder auf und Ron kam zurück. Er sah ganz und gar nicht glücklich aus. Sein Gesicht war leicht gerötet, als ob er einen Dauerlauf hinter sich hätte.

 „Was wollte dein Dad?" erst jetzt viel Harry auf, dass Mr. Weasley nicht zurück kam. „Nichts! Er hat mir nur zum hundersten Mal erklärt, dass ich ein unsensibler Idiot bin. Was glaubt er wer er ist? Von wegen er hätte mehr von mir erwartet. Ich wäre zu unfreundlich zu Fudge gewesen, diesem Schleimer. Dad weiß doch selber wie falsch dieser Mann liegt. Behauptet, dass Hermine es sich einbildet wenn Todesesser bei ihr zu Hause auftauchen. Langsam sollte Dad wissen, dass ich kein Kind mehr bin. Ich habe meine eigene Meinung. Schließlich werde ich in einem halben Jahr sechszehn. Ich glaub es nicht, dass er mich immer noch wie ein Kind behandelt." Regte er sich im Nachhinein auf.

 „Beruhig dich! In gewisser Weise hat er doch recht. Wir hätten wirklich besser aufpassen sollen, was wir sagen. Ich meine ohne unser schlechtes Benehmen hätte Hermine ihm nichts erzählen brauchen." Entgegnete Harry ihm.

 Diese Worte schienen ihn zu beruhigen, da die Röte in seinem Gesicht immer mehr verschwand. Leicht schüttelte Hermine ihren Kopf.

 „Ich habe ihm nichts erzählt!" ein zaghaftes Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen.

 Beide Jungen sahen sie überrascht an. „Und was hast du ihm erzählt?"

 wollte Ron von ihr wissen.

 „Nichts." Das Lächeln wuchs als sie dies sagte. 

„Nichts, du scherzt oder? Du musst doch irgend einen Grund gehabt haben um mit dem zu reden, oder?" Ron wurde etwas lauter. „Du hast recht, ich hatte einen Grund. Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich es dir sagen werde, Ron." Auch sie wurde etwas lauter, wobei sie zuvor mehr geflüstert hatte.

 Mit einem finsteren Blick sah sie Ron dabei an. Eigentlich hatte er nur gefragt. Die Reaktion von ihr war auch in Harrys Augen übertrieben. 

„Ihr solltet etwas leiser sein. Wir sind immer noch in einem Krankenhaus." Zischte er.

 Ungläubig sah Ron ihn an. „Oh, du bist also auf ihrer Seite! Ich wette dir hat sie es gesagt, oder?! Ich versteh schon. Ich bin vielleicht unsensibel aber nicht blöd." Wütend zeigte er auf die beiden.

 „Ron, du solltest wirklich vorher nachdenken. Sieh dich um. Was siehst du? Ein Krankenzimmer in dem Hermines Eltern liegen. Sie brauchen Ruhe, oder hast du vergessen, was dein Vater vorhin gesagt hatte? Hast du es ernsthaft vergessen? Reiß dich ein einziges Mal zusammen, hier geht es nicht um mich oder um dich, es geht um Hermine. Sie braucht uns und nicht dumme Streiterein. Was macht es schon, wenn sie nicht sagen will was sie mit Fudge zu bereden hatte? Gar nichts. Du kennst sie. Du solltest ihr vertrauen." Mit verengten Augen sah Harry ihn an.

 Er war wütend, verdammt wütend, dass Ron damit anfing.  Ron öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas zu sagen, lies es aber. Er lag falsch und er merkte es schmerzlich.

 „Es...es tut mir leid." Sagte Hermine leise vor sich hin. „Nein, nein dir muss gar nichts leid tun, hörst du?! Du musst nicht die Starke spielen. Du bist nicht alleine, Hermine! Wir drei, wir können das schaffen!" ruhiger sagte Harry es eindringlich.

 „Er hat recht. Wir lassen dich nicht allein dadurch." Kleinlaut stimmte Ron ihm zu, dabei ging er auf sie zu. „Es tut mir leid. Ich bin einfach nur auf Fudge sauer gewesen." Nervös spielte Hermine mit ihren Händen, bevor sie aufstand.

 Immer noch hatte Harry seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. „Besser wir gehen. Ich kann hier nichts tun." Sie knabberte etwas an ihrer Unterlippe, bevor sie zur Tür ging. „Komm Ron." Sprach Harry nach einer Weile, als sie längst die Tür geöffnet hatte.

 Ron schwieg er wagte nicht einmal mehr das Gesicht zu verziehen, wegen dem Verhalten seiner Freundin. Er würde es sowieso nicht verstehen.

In den nächsten Wochen besuchte Hermine ihre Eltern fast täglich. Sie nahm ihre Schulsachen mit um ihre Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Ron unterließ es peinlich genau, auch nur ein einziges Wort über das merkwürdige Verhalten von ihr zu verlieren. Dabei war sie in der Tat eigenartig. Obwohl fast jeden Tag schönes Wetter war, verbrachte sie ihre Zeit in Ginnys Zimmer. Niemand durfte sie stören, dafür hatte sie gesorgt. Einige Male murmelte Ginny zu Harry, dass es immer so komisch in dem Zimmer stinken würde, doch zuckte nur die Schultern. Was wusste sie schon, was Hermine dort drin trieb, wenn sie nicht gerade im Krankenhaus war? Es war eine Woche bevor es zurück ging nach Hogwarts, als die Briefe eintrafen. Es war früher Sonntag, daher lag Harry noch im Bett. Es wunderte ihn, dass Ron schon auf war. Wahrscheinlich hatte er einfach nur Hunger und konnte es nicht länger erwarten. Es machte möglich, dass Harry ungestört nachdenken konnte. Lange sah er zur Decke hinauf, auf der die verschwommenen Sonnenstrahlen schienen. Es half ihm wenn er seine Brille auf dem Nachtschrank liegen ließ, beim nachdenken. Den Grangers ging es nicht ein bisschen besser. Sie lagen immer noch im Koma, wie man es auch immer nennen wollte. Ihm war bewusst, dass es daran lag, dass Hermine so anders war. Wohl möglich war sie aus nur einem Grund den ganzen Tag in Ginnys Zimmer, um einen Weg zufinden ihnen zu helfen.

Er hoffte, dass es dieses Jahr nicht noch schlimmer werden würde. 

Voldemort war noch immer dort draußen und wartete nur darauf an ihn heran zukommen. Ihn zu schaden, wenn er ihn nicht schon töten konnte. Ron und er versuchten so zu tun, als ob es ihnen nichts ausmachen würde, doch es schlug fehl. Sie fehlte in allen belangen. Es war nicht das Gleiche ohne sie.

„Hermine, dein Hogwartsbrief." Rief Ron zum wiederholten Male. 

Er würde auch heute nicht ihre Aufmerksamkeit erhalten, Harry wusste das. Erst wenn sich etwas im Zustand der Grangers änderte, dann würde sie aufwachen.

„Komm schon, mach auf. Ich wette du bist ein _Perfect_."

 Durch die dünnen Wände hörte Harry alles, jeden Fußschritt, jedes Geräusch. In den letzten Tagen hatte er nur von einer Person so gut wie gar nichts gehört und diese war in diesem Moment im Zimmer nebenan und machte keine Anstalten die Tür für Ron zu öffnen. Man hörte wie er gegen das Holz hämmerte. 

„Ron, was machst du für einen Krach! Es ist Sonntag." Es war Ginny, ihre Stimme kam aus der Richtung des Badezimmers, was sie seit einer halben Stunde besetzte.

 „Ach, halt den Mund." Schrie Ron zurück.

 Ganz deutlich hörte man Verärgerung in seiner Stimme. Ein lautes Knacken ließ Harry aus seinen Gedanken aufschrecken.

 „Hermine! Ich warne dich, mach die verdammte Tür auf und nimm deinen Brief entgegen." „Mein Gott, lass sie doch in Ruhe." Es war wieder Ginny die antwortete und nicht Hermine.

 Es knackte noch einmal, diesmal hörte es sich an als wäre es Holz.

 „Ron wird doch nicht...!" murmelte Harry hellwach vor sich hin. 

Ein noch viel lauteres Knacken und das splittern von Holz beantwortete seine Befürchtung. 

„Was zum Teufel treibst du hier?" schrie Ron, zu Harry Verwunderung nicht ärgerlich sondern ängstlich. „Verschwinde!" zischte sie teilnahmslos.

 „Nein! Zuerst sagst du mir was du da machst! Bist du denn noch ganz bei Sinnen?" entgegnete er.

 Langsam wurde es unheimlich, dachte Harry und entschied vielleicht doch aufzustehen. Er griff nach seiner Brille und setzte sie auf. 

„Ich habe gesagt, du sollst verschwinden. Bist du taub oder was?" 

Harry stand auf und ging sich frustriert durch die Haare. 

„Ron, lass mich los oder ich schwöre dir du wirst den nächsten Tag nicht erleben."

 Etwas schweres fiel zu Boden, als er langsam sich zur Tür begab. Sie war geschlossen und dennoch kam jedes Wort klar und deutlich hier an.

 „Gib ihn her, verdammt." Unklar hörte sich Rons Stimme an., auch noch als Harry die Tür geöffnet hatte. Ein Schlag. „Ouch!"

 Harry ging schneller. Als er an der Schwelle ankam traute er seinen Augen nicht. Hermine stand voll angezogen mit dem Zauberstab auf Ron gerichtet da, während er auf dem Boden lag. Er hielt sich das Kinn und sah mit großen entsetzten Augen zu ihr auf.


	10. Winkelgasse?

Disclaimer: Alle Personen in dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir sondern J.K. Rowling und Warner Brothers. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte und will es auch gar nicht.

_9. Winkelgasse!?_

Er hielt sich das Kinn und sah mit großen entsetzten Augen zu ihr auf.

 „Du bist verrückt!" schrie Ron sie an.

 Als Harry näher kam sah er, dass er blutete. Seine Lippe war eingerissen. 

„Was ist hier los?" leise fragte Harry, während er zwischen den beiden hin und her sah. Hermine stand unbewegt dort, machte keinerlei Anstalten den Zauberstab zu senken.

 Im Gegenteil sie sah aus, als würde sie überlegen welchen Spruch sie verwenden sollte. Ihr Blick war leer. Von ihr würde er keine Antworten erhalten, das wusste Harry sofort.

 „Sie ist verrückt, Harry! Sie zaubert.

 „Die ganze Zeit über saß sie hier und hat gezaubert. Zaubersprüche von denen ich in meinem ganzen Leben nicht gehört habe."

 „Es gibt viele Sprüche die du noch nicht verwendet hast!" widersprach Harry ohne richtig nachzudenken.

 Langsam versuchte Ron rückwärts von ihr weg zurücken. 

„Du verstehst nicht. Ich habe noch nie eines dieser Sprüche in meiner Familie gehört oder in einem Buch gelesen. Außerdem sie darf gar nicht Zaubern, verdammt!" schnauzte er ihn an. „Würdest du dieses verdammte Ding runter nehmen?" wieder schrie er sie an, doch sie reagierte nicht.

 Stattdessen ging sie ein Schritt auf ihn zu. Genauso viel wie er von ihr weggerückt war. Harry bemerkte erst jetzt wie es in dem Zimmer aussah. Die Vorhänge waren zugezogen auf dem Boden lagen die verschiedensten Bücher. Es wirkte unordentlich und es stank als wären sie auf Hogwarts bei den Zaubertränken.

 „Was stehst du so rum? Tu was Harry?" Ron sah nun direkt zu Harry, der neben ihm stand. „Beweg dich nicht einen Millimeter, hörst du? Du hinderst mich nicht daran!" schrill hörte er Hermines Stimme. „Was verhindern?" 

Vorsichtig ging er auf sie zu. Sie durchbohrte mit ihren Blicken Ron. Schien nicht zu registrieren, dass Harry überhaupt da war. 

„Dass ich einen Weg finde ihnen zuhelfen, sie zu beschützen!" sie atmete schwer.

 „Was treibt ihr da oben?!" Es war Mrs. Weasley, keiner achtete darauf. Harry hatte sie erreicht. Langsam versuchte er ihren rechten Arm herunter zudrücken, so dass sie nicht mehr auf Ron zeigte.

 Sie gab nicht so leicht nach. Mit aller Kraft zeigte sie auf Ron. Dieser sah nur unbeteiligt zu den Beiden. Sagte nichts, sondern versuchte von hier weg zukommen. Aus ihrer Reichweite zugelangen. Sie begann auf ihre Unterlippe zu beißen. Mit mehr Druck versuchte Harry sie dazu zu bewegen nachzugeben. 

„Hermine!" eindringlich sprach er sie an.

 Sie öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn aber wieder. Sie brachte keinen Ton hervor. Es war beängstigend. Wie aus einer Trance erwacht, begann sie mit den Augen zu blinzeln. 

„Sieh mich an!" Er packte sie an den Schultern und drehte sie zu sich.

 Endlich verlor sie den Griff am Zauberstab. Sie ließ ihn auf den Boden fallen. Harry ließ sie wieder los und ging zu Ron. 

„Alles in Ordnung?!" Er hielt ihm seine Hand entgegen. 

Ron nahm sie und stand auf. Mit der anderen Hand betastete er sein Gesicht. Man konnte ganz deutlich erkennen, dass er am Kinn einen Blauenfleck bekommen würde. Abgesehen von der blutenden Lippe war nichts weiter verletzt. Mit verengten Augen sah er zu Hermine. Sie starrte ins Leere. Vom Flur kamen Fußschritte.

 „Würde mir vielleicht einer sagen, was hier los ist?" Eine wütende Mrs. Weasley stand in der Tür und sah direkt zu Ron.

 Etwas fiel zu Boden. Harry hörte jemanden weinen. „Oh mein Gott!" flüsterte Mrs. Weasley und sah an den Jungs vorbei.

 Harry drehte sich um und sah, dass Hermine auf den Knien war. Den Kopf gesenkt. Das Gesicht hinter ihren Händen verborgen. Mit schnellen Schritten war er wieder bei ihr. Ging auf die Knie. 

„Ich halst nicht mehr aus!" Laut schluchzte sie. 

Geschockt sah er sie an, wusste nicht was er tun sollte.

 „Ron, ich habe dir gesagt lass sie in Ruhe! Sie dir die Tür an. Die ist völlig hinüber. Soll ich jetzt etwa....!" „Ginny!" Unterbrach Mrs. Weasley ihren Redeschwall.

 „Ich will sie nicht verlieren!" brüllte Hermine Harry an.

 Sie sah ihn voll an, während ihre Tränen an den Wangen herunter liefen. „Ich will es nicht!"

 Mit einer unglaublichen Kraft schlug sie mit beiden Fäusten auf seine Brust. Die Schläge taten nicht so weh, wie sie so zu sehen. Als sie wieder ausholte hielt er sie an den Handgelenken fest. Mit aufgerissenen Augen sah sie ihn.

 „Ich will nicht, dass sie sterben!" ihre Stimme zitterte. „Ich weiß!" entgegnete er schwerfällig. 

„Ron, komm!" flüsterte Mrs. Weasley und zog ihren Sohn am Arm aus dem Zimmer. 

Er zögerte. „Was ist mit...!" „Harry weiß wie es ist!" sagte sie nur. Harry löste seinen Griff an ihren Handgelenken und zog sie in seine Arme.

 „Ich kann sie nicht verlieren!" undeutlich hörte er sie.

 Beinahe fühlte er selbst Tränen in seinen Augen. Tröstend hielt er sie fest. „Ssh."

 Sie weinte als gäbe es kein morgen, keine Hoffnung. Harry wusste keine Worte der Aufmunterung, da er selbst gesehen hatte, wie ihre Eltern Tag für Tag dort im Krankenhaus lagen. Wie allein Hermine in dem Zimmer aussah. Es dauerte lange bis sie sich beruhigte, bis er nicht mehr spürte wie zitterte.

 „Sie sind die einzigen, die mich kennen. Wirklich kennen." Sie klang heiser als sie es sagte. „Was hast du hier drin gemacht?!" wollte er endlich wissen.

 „Ich zeig es dir!" damit löste sie sich aus seinen Armen und stand auf.

 Vom Boden nahm sie ihren Zauberstab. Mit einem erstaunten Blick beobachtete er was sie tat.

 „Keine Sorge, es ist nichts verbotenes!" Scheinbar hatte sie es an seinem Gesicht abgelesen. „Du weißt doch bestimmt noch, was du bei  Mr. Ollivander gemacht hast, als du deinen Zauberstab gekauft hast?! Ähm es gibt eine Möglichkeit um Zaubersprüche zu testen ohne sie richtig anzuwenden. Ich habe Mr. Fudge gefragt ob minderjährige Zauberer probatus verwenden können. Man nennt das so. Am besten ich zeige es dir."

 Erklärte sie ihm leise. Es hörte sich nicht nach ihr an. Nicht nach ich-weiß-alles-besser Hermine, die er sonst zu hören bekam.

 „Probatus Expelliarmus." Sagte sie und ihr Zauberstab begann grün zu glühen. „Was heißt das?" langsam kam Harry wieder auf die Beine. „Grün heißt, dass der Spruch funktionieren würde. Bei Rot nicht!" Mit einer seltsamen Art sagte sie es, während sie wie gebannt auf die Spitze ihres Stabes sah.

 „Willst du nicht deinen Brief auf machen?" Er hob den Hogwarts typischen Brief vom Boden auf und reichte ihn ihr. „Vielleicht..!" murmelte sie nur und nahm ihn entgegen. Sie riss ihn auf und übersah kurz was darauf stand. „Und?" „Ich bin _Perfect_." Unbedeutend sagte sie es. „Wir sollten runter gehen!" 

Daraufhin legte sie den Brief samt Zauberstab und wollte gehen. Harry stellte sich ihr in den Weg. 

„Ist es dir egal?" er sah ihr direkt in die Augen, in der er zu seiner Überraschung keinerlei Wärme vorfand.

 Eine Wärme, die er sonst immer in ihrem Blick finden konnte. 

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ja!" sie lächelte schief.

 Einen Moment schwieg er. Es war etwas da, was nicht stimmte. Irgendwas war nicht richtig. Er glaubte ihr, dass sie Zaubersprüche getestet hatte, aber irgend etwas war da was er nicht wusste. Harry spürte es jedes mal wenn er sie ansah. 

„Was hast du in deinen Gedanken?" fragte er, wobei er nicht erwartete eine Antwort zu bekommen. „Harry, du willst das nicht wirklich wissen." Ihre Augen funkelten. „Okay, gehen wir runter."

 Irgendwann würde es noch herauskriegen. Davon war er überzeugt.

Die ganze Weasley Familie saß unten an dem Tisch. Zur Harrys Verwunderung hörte er nur vereinzelte Gespräche, wobei es doch sonst immer lauter gewesen war. Er kam nach Hermine unten an, so bekam er den wütenden Blick von Ron mit. Mrs. Weasley musste seine Lippe geheilt haben, doch die rote Stelle am Kinn blieb. Sie würde am nächsten Tag blau sein. 

„Hey Hermine, du hast es unserem Ronnie gezeigt." Mit einem breiten Grinsen sprach George. „Er wird es sich in Zukunft zweimal überlegen, ob er in ein Mädchenzimmer stürmt." Machte Fred weiter.

 Wenn Ron die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, seine Brüder würden unbeweglich auf dem Boden liegen, wie Neville in seinem ersten Schuljahr. 

„Hört auf! Das ist nicht witzig." Barsch unterbrach Mrs. Weasley jede weitere Diskussion.

 Als Harry sich setzte, sah er auf seinem Platz seinen eigenen Brief. Er hatte wenig Lust ihn jetzt zu öffnen. Es würde sowieso nichts besonderes drin stehen. 

„So, nach dem Frühstück gehen wir in die Winkelgasse und besorgen die neuen Schulsachen." Mehr wurde nicht gesagt.

 Nur Blicke wurden ausgetauscht. Ginny sah mit einer ungewöhnlichen Art Hermine an, die es vollkommen ignorierte. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wanderte zu Harry, der Löcher in die Luft starrte. Er wusste einfach, dass Hermine etwas vor hatte. Wahrscheinlich längst etwas tat, wovon er nichts wusste. 

Zu seinem Glück war das Frühstück bald vorüber. Diese angespannte Situation im Fuchsbau passte nicht. Harry kannte es so nicht

. 

Ohne dass es ihm bewusst war, wie schnell die Zeit verging stand er in frischen Sachen und seinem Griffindorumhang um seinen Schultern vor dem Kamin. Die Zwillinge und Ginny waren schon zur Winkelkasse gereist. Es blieben nur noch Mr. und Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermine und Harry. Mit einer Handvoll Flohpulver ging Hermine in den Kamin. Harry fand, dass sie nicht wirklich in einer besseren Stimmung war, als vor dem Zusammenbruch. 

„W-W-inkelgasse." Rief sie zögerlich und verschwand in grünen Flammen. 

Mit offnen Münder sahen sich Ron und Harry an.

 „Was war das? Du hast ihr doch nicht erzählt wie ich im zweiten Jahr das erste Mal gereist bin, oder?" unterschock fragte er Ron. Dieser schluckte schwer und nickte. „Doch Harry. Ich habe ihr davon erzählt." „Sie hat gestottert." Fand Mr. Weasley die Sprache wieder.

 „Hoffen wir nur, dass sie auch wirklich in der Winkelgasse angekommen ist." Sprach Mrs. Weasley als einzige die Befürchtung aus.       


	11. Wer hat hier Angst!

Disclaimer: Alle Personen in dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir sondern J.K. Rowling und Warner Brothers. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte und will es auch gar nicht.

**10. Wer hat hier angst?!**

„Hoffen wir nur, dass sie auch wirklich in der Winkelgasse angekommen ist." Sprach Mrs. Weasley als einzige die Befürchtung aus.

Als nächstes reiste Harry im tropfenden Kessel an. Mit einer Befürchtung öffnete er seine Augen, dass er Hermine nicht hier antreffen würde. Er behielt recht. George, Fred und Ginny standen vor ihm, aber nicht die Person, die er sehen wollte. 

„Verdammt!" schimpfte er vor sich hin, als er aus dem Kamin stieg. „Was ist? Ist dir die Reise nicht bekommen!" Mit einem breiten Lächeln sah Ginny ihn an, während ihre Brüder sich amüsierten. „Wow, Ginny du wirst mehr und mehr eine von uns." „Wir hoffen nur, dass du nicht ganz so schlimm wirst wie wir. Ich glaub Mum würde es nicht überleben!" stimmte Fred seinem Zwillingsbruder zu.

 Mühselig klopfte Harry den Staub von seinem Umhang. Es dauerte nicht lange und Ron stand statt seiner im Kamin. Sah sich um, als würde er etwas suchen.

 „Wo ist sie, Harry?!" Fragend sahen die Weasleys ihn an. „In der Knockturngasse!" „Wie kannst du dir so sicher sein?" Ron kam aus den Kamin und blieb kurz vor Harry stehen. „Weil ich es weiß, Ron."

Damit ließ er ihn stehen und bewegte sich auf die Tür zu, die zur Straße führte. Es war Vormittag, somit waren nur wenige im tropfenden Kessel. Aber es reichte, dass einige wenige interessiert zu den Jugendlichen am Kamin hinstarrten. 

„Harry, wo willst du hin?!" Das Lächeln auf Ginnys Gesicht verschwand.

 Stattdessen lag ein besorgter Ausdruck darauf. Er ignorierte sie. Es war offensichtlich wohin er gehen würde. Den Weg kannte er noch vom zweiten Schuljahr. Er würde es nie vergessen wie Hagrid ihn dort gefunden hatte. Reines Glück war es, dass er damals dort aufgetaucht war. Dieser Ort war gefährlich, sehr gefährlich. Aber jetzt war er noch gefährlicher, besonders für Mugglegeborene. Wahrscheinlich wird irgendeiner dieser dunklen Zauberer Hermine in der Zeitung gesehen haben. Allein die Vorstellung lief ihm wie ein Schauer über seinen Rücken. 

„Warte! Ich komme mit." Rief Ron ihm zu und kam mit großen Schritten auf ihn zu. „Wir müssen sie finden!" flüsterte Harry ihm zu, während er die Tür öffnete und auf die belebte Straße trat. „Das können die doch nicht tun!" Nur schwach hörte er den Protest von Ginny. 

Schon vom weiten konnte man die schmale Abzweigung von der Winkelgasse sehen. Sie ragte durch ihre Dunkelheit, die eng stehenden Häusern hervor. Nur wenig Licht fand seinen Weg zu diesem Ort, wo die dunkelsten Gestalten der Magierwelt sich herumtrieben. Harry fühlte, dass sich auch in der Winkelgasse etwas verändert hatte, nur er konnte es nicht sehen. Die Veränderung war noch nicht greifbar, nicht festlegbar. Schnell ging er die Gasse hinunter, zwischen den verschiedensten Zauberern hindurch. Scheinbar waren noch mehr als erwartet unterwegs um die neuen Schulsachen zukaufen. Einige aus dem Haus Griffindor sah er, doch er ignorierte sie. Hinter ihm versuchte Ron schritt zuhalten und ihn nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren.

„Ist das nicht Malfoy?" rief Ron ihm zu, als sie fast nahe der Knockturngasse waren.

 Harry blieb abrupt stehen. Er sah nicht nur Malfoy am Anfang der Gasse sondern mit ihm Hermine. Es schien als hätte er sie angerempelt, da sie dabei war ein Buch aufzuheben. Langsam ging Harry weiter.

„Was macht den das Schlammblut an solch einen Ort? Wo sind denn Potter und sein Wiesel? Nicht hier?! Hast du keine Angst hier herum zulaufen?" hörte er Malfoy mit einem halben Grinsen knurren, als sie in hörweite kamen.

 Bei diesen Worten stand Hermine wieder auf und ließ das Buch zurück auf den Boden fallen. „Sollte ich die haben?!" zischte sie zurück.

 Aus seiner Richtung konnte Harry ihren Blick sehen, er war angsteinflössend. Selbst ihm wäre es lieber gewesen in die andere Richtung zugehen.

 „Ja! So etwas wie dich wird hier nicht gerne gesehen. Es sei denn unter einem Kurs." Die sonst coole Stimme von Malfoy klang leicht ängstlich.

 Sie lehnte sich näher an ihm und schien ihm etwas ins Ohr zuflüstern. Mit Interesse sah Harry die Aktion. Gerade ging er zusammen mit Ron an Malfoy vorbei. So konnte er dessen Augen sehen. Die sonst unbewegten kalten Augen waren nun groß, als hätte er das fürchterlichste auf der Welt gesehen. Hermine wich von ihm zurück und zeigte mit dem Zeigefinger auf ihn. Malfoy starrte ihre Hand an als sei sie frisch von den Toten.

 „Wer hat hier angst, Malfoy?!" sagte sie mit einem eiskalten Lächeln. 

Schwerfällig atmete er. Mit dem seltsamsten Ausdruck den Harry jemals auf dieses Gesicht gesehen hatte, sah Malfoy zu ihm. Ein Art von Besorgnis gemischt mit purer Angst sah er direkt zu Harry, dann wieder zurück zu Hermine. Ohne ein einziges Wort ging er einen Schritt zurück, bevor er sich umdrehte und verschwand. 

„Was war das?" Mit einer spur Freude sprach Ron endlich.

 Hermine zuckte die Schultern. Die Aufmerksamkeit von Harry lag nun auf das Buch was noch immer auf den Boden lag. Gerade als er in die Hocke ging, bemühte sich Hermine ebenfalls um das Buch. Doch Harry war schneller hatte es schon in der Hand. Es fühlte sich eigenartig an, unnatürlich. 

                                                _Abwehr_

_                                                            Von schwarzer Magie._

Lass er auf dem Cover. Er öffnete es. Zu seiner Verwunderung waren teilweise leere Seiten enthalten. Fragend sah er zu ihr, die vor ihm hockte. Sie beobachtete ihn mit einem unlesbaren Gesichtsausdruck.

 „Warum steht dort nichts?" wollte er wissen. „Harry, wie viele Bücher hast du schon gesehen, in dem leere Seiten drin sind?" Es war eine rhetorische Frage.

 Es wusste selbst nicht warum er plötzlich dieses Misstrauen hatte. Er vertraute Hermine blind, dennoch hatte er angst davor was sie tun könnte. Mit einem Mal schloss er das Buch wieder und reichte es ihr. Zum ersten Mal fiel ihm auf das ihre rechte Hand eine ungesunde Farbe besaß. Mit Beiden Händen nahm sie es entgegen.

 „Du machst dir zu viele Gedanken!" brachte sie ihn zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Sie musste seine Blicke gesehen haben. Harry kannte keinen Grund, warum eine Hand weißer sein sollte als die andere.       


	12. Das Erwachen

**Disclaimer: Alle Personen in dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir sondern J.K. Rowling und Warner Brothers. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte und will es auch gar nicht**.

_11. Das Erwachen._

Sie musste seine Blicke gesehen haben. Harry kannte keinen Grund, warum eine Hand weißer sein sollte als die andere. Er erhob sich wieder, starrte jedoch weiterhin auf ihre Hände. 

„Wir sollten zurück zum tropfenden Kessel gehen und danach zu Flourish and Blotts für die neuen Schulbücher!" Unterbrach Ron die ungewohnte Stille zwischen ihnen.

 „Ich weiß noch gar nicht was für Bücher wir brauchen!" Harry sah von Hermine zu Ron. Dieser sah ihn überrascht an. „Was du hast noch nicht deinen Brief gelesen?!" rief er geschockt. „Nein! Ich fand nicht die Zeit dazu." Entgegnete er.

 Während Ron ein Gesicht machte, als hätte er eine Zitrone verschluckt, strahlte Hermine zu Harrys Verwunderung. Fragend sah er sie an. 

„Du wirst auf jeden Fall ein Buch brauchen!?" ihr Lächeln wuchs, als sie sein verständnislosen Ausdruck sah. 

„Welches?!" „Rechte und Pflichten eines _Perfects_. Du bist Griffindors zweiter _Perfect_, Harry!" Damit Umarmte sie ihn kurz.

 Er war sprachlos. Mit allem hatte er gerechnet, aber nicht damit.

 „Wow mein Glückwunsch." Ron grinste breit und schlug ihm herzlich auf den Rücken. „Allerdings Frage ich mich warum?!" 

„Ron?! Was ist das für eine Frage? Harry ist von den Jungs in unserem Jahrgang der Beste!" trocken antwortete Hermine ihm, während sich die drei langsam auf den Weg zurück zum tropfenden Kessel machten. Sie hielt ihr Buch fest umschlungen. „Der Beste?! Man könnte es missverstehen, so wie du es sagst!"

 Bevor sie ihm etwas entgegnen konnte kamen die restlichen Weasleys auf sie zu.

 „Wo zum Teufel habt ihr gesteckt? Ich hoffe für euch drei, dass ihr nicht in der Knockturngasse wart!" Mrs. Weasley sah besorgt, gleichzeitig wütend aus. „Keine Angst,  Mrs. Weasley! Ron und Harry haben mich nur vor Malfoy gerettet." „Wirklich?!" skeptisch sah sie zu den zweien, die eher aussahen, als hätte sich etwas ganz anderes abgespielt. „Ja! Sie wissen schon das übliche von Malfoy halt!" bekräftigte Harry. „Und was ist mit dir Hermine? Wo warst du?!" Intensiv sah Ron´s Mum ihr in die Augen. „Ich war schon einmal vor gegangen! Ich musste unbedingt dieses Buch haben." Antwortete sie und deutete auf ihr Buch. „Ab..." quiekte Ginny.

 Verdächtig sah Mrs. Weasley zu ihr. Fred hatte seine Hand vor ihrem Mund gelegt und tat so als wäre es alltäglich, dass er ihr den Mund zuhielt.

„Was hat sie?!" „Nur zuviel süßes, Mum! Wahrscheinlich hat sie einen Jokedrop gegessen." „Ja, genau wir müssen sie vergessen haben weg zuräumen." George stimmte mit einem schuldbewussten Gesicht mit ein. „Ihr zwei kostet mich noch den letzten Nerv!" beschwerte sie sich. „Wo ist Mr. Weasley?!" wollte Harry wissen, da er nicht da war. „Ins St. Mungos! Gerade als ihr weg wart, kam die Nachricht." Mrs. Weasley sah sofort zu Hermine.

 „Was..was für eine Nachricht?" zögerlich meldete Hermine sich zu Wort. „Kind, ich weiß nicht was sie wollten! Nur das es dringend sei." Mitleid lag in ihrer Stimme.

 Nicht auszudenken, wenn etwas ihren Eltern zugestoßen wäre. Sie vielleicht längst nicht mehr lebten. Sie den Kampf verloren hatten. Harry schluckte schwer, doch das Gefühl in seinem Magen wollte nicht verschwinden. Als er zu ihr sah und feststellte was für ein hilfloses Gesicht sie machte, verstärkte sich dieses Gefühl. Sie hatte Angst, pure Angst und er konnte es ihr ansehen.

 „Harry kannst du meine Schulsachen kaufen. Ich muss.." „Ist schon gut. Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen. Ron und ich werden, dass schon geregelt bekommen." Unterbrach er sie. 

Aus ihrer Tasche holte sie ihren Hogwartsbrief reichte ihn zu Harry. „Viel Glück!" rief Ron ihr noch nach, als sie in die Richtung des tropfenden Kessels verschwand.

 Harry gefiel die ganze Situation nicht. Sie gefiel ihm von Anfang an nicht. Er wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was noch auf ihn zu kommen würde in diesem Jahr. Es hatte gerade erst begonnen und sie waren noch nicht einmal auf Hogwarts. Ihm beschlich das Gefühl, dass die Rückkehr noch viel weniger Amüsant werden würde. Dumbledore hatte laut ausgesprochen, dass Voldemort zurück war und das Harry sich mit duelliert hatte. Was würden die restlichen Schüler nach den Ferien, nach dem sie bei ihren Eltern waren, von ihm denken? Würden sie ihm glauben, oder dem Ministerium? Die Chancen, dass sie ihm nicht glauben würden wuchsen. Er spürte es egelrecht. Die Menschen um ihn starrten ihn anders an. Nicht mehr als den Jungen der lebte, sondern als den der eine furchtbare Lüge verbreitete. Er sah ihre Abscheu, die versteckt sein sollte und dennoch sah er sie, spürte sie. Es würde ein Kampf gegen die Lüge werden, er wusste es. Obwohl er es nicht wahr haben wollte, wusste er es seit dem er in der Winkelgasse angekommen war. Zu allem kam die Angst, dass seine beste Freundin vielleicht längst eine Weise sein könnte. Nur sie es noch nicht wusste. Wenn er vor einigen Wochen noch geglaubt hatte, dass das vierte Schuljahr das schlimmste war, so wusste er noch nicht wie sein fünftes beginnen sollte. Nachdem Hermine gegangen war, gingen sie zu Gringotts und holten das Geld. Doch all dies geschah, als wäre Harry am Träumen. Er nicht ganz in der Winkelgasse war. Zu viel ging ihm im Kopf herum. Er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen irgend ein Interesse für seine neuen Bücher zu zeigen, die er gerade bei Flourish and Blotts gekauft hatte.

 „Hoffentlich sind ihre Eltern in Ordnung!" hörte er die entfernte Stimme von Ron. Für einen Moment schaffte er es ihn aus seinen Gedanken zureißen. „Hoffentlich?!" gab er ihm recht, während er Hermines Bücher bezahlte.

 „Das sind verdammt viele! Ich frage mich, wie sie das Schafft all die Schinken zu lesen. Ich meine, sie liest die bestimmt zweimal in einem Jahr und das während wir noch Unterricht haben. Sie muss doch ihre ganze Freizeit dafür verwenden. Wir sollten dieses Jahr ehrlich versuchen, Hermine zu einem anderen Hobby zu überreden! Was hältst du von Quiditch?" redete Ron weiter.

 Schwerfällig hob Harry den Stapel und ging zusammen mit Ron auf die Straße. Es dauerte noch bis die anderen kamen. „Harry?!" „Was?!" Er hatte nicht zu gehört. „Ich habe dich gefragt, was du davon hältst wenn wir Hermine zu Quiditch überreden!?" Harry schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf. „Du meinst sie soll spielen?!" Eifrig nickte Ron ihm zu.

 Er stellte es sich vor, aber irgendwie war es nicht richtig. Natürlich, wenn sie wollte könnte sie alles hinkriegen. Aber fliegen, davor hatte sie angst. Noch zu gut konnte er sich daran erinnern, wie sie beide Buckbeak im dritten Schuljahr flogen. 

„Hat sie nicht angst vorm fliegen?!" „Stimmt, aber das kann man ändern!?" Ein Grinsen auf Rons Gesicht verriet ihm, dass er etwas vor hatte.

 „Wie! Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass fliegen nicht mit einem Buch zu lernen ist. Ich meine wie in einem Quiditch Spiel fliegen. Ich weiß sie kann fliegen, aber nicht so als ob sie es mögen würde!" „Das ist ein Problem. Ich verspreche dir Harry, ich lasse mir etwas einfallen. Hauptsache sie verbringt nicht wieder all ihre Zeit in der verdammten Bibliothek."

 Ron schien ganz versessen zu sein, diese Idee umzusetzen. Die Idee Hermine von ihren Büchern zu trennen, klang einwenig absurd in Harrys Ohren.

Vollgepackt mit den neuen Schuluntensielen kamen sie im Fuchsbau wieder an. Es war ein langer Tag, den sie in der Winkelgasse verbracht hatten. Es war anders als in den Jahren zuvor mehr eine Qual, als eine Freude. Die Zeit schien sich wie Kaugummi zu ziehen, bis die ganze Weasley Familie und Harry versorgt waren. Die Sonne ging schon unter als Harry aus dem Kamin stieg. Zu seinem Ärger war Hermine vom Krankenhaus noch nicht zurück, genauso wenig wie Mr. Weasley.

 „Komm wir bringen die Sachen nach oben?!" drängte Ron ihn. Wahrscheinlich ging es ihm auf die Nerven, dass Harry heute so langsam zu reagieren schien. Man hätte nicht glauben können, dass er der Seeker von Griffindor war. Untermalt von einem knarrendem Geräusch stiegen sie die Treppen hinauf. Oben angekommen verfrachtete Harry seine Bücher in den Koffer. Sein neues Gewand hing er an den Schrank, was Ron ihm gleich tat.

 „Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass Fred und George mir das geschenkt haben. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich glauben dass sie irgendetwas mit dem Gewand angestellt haben. Vielleicht wird es Pink wenn ich es auf Hogwarts anziehe." Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und nahm den Stapelbücher von Hermine.

 „Ich bin gleich wieder hier." Damit ging er aus dem Zimmer ins andere von Ginny. Das jüngste Familienmitglied war gerade dabei ihre Sachen zu verstauen. „Ich leg die Bücher aufs Bett, okay?!" „Tu was du nicht lassen kannst!" kommentierte sie desinteressiert. Langsam ging Harry zu Hermines Bett herüber und legte die Bücher dort ab. Bevor er wieder gehen konnte, merkte er wie Ginny ihn beobachtete. „Was ist?!" wollte er von ihr erfahren.

 „Nichts! Ich finde es nur eigenartig, dass ihr gelogen habt. Hermine war doch nicht wirklich in der Knockturngasse, oder?" Er machte den Mund auf um ihr etwas zu entgegnen, als er jemanden rufen hörte. „Harry, wo bist du!?" es war Hermine. Sie musste im anderen Zimmer sein. Plötzlich stand sie in der Tür als er aufsah. „Harry, sie sind wach. Sie sind aufgewacht." Freudestrahlend kam sie auf ihn zu gerannt. Sie umarmte ihn.                       


	13. Reisen und Träume

Disclaimer: Alle Personen in dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir sondern J.K. Rowling und Warner Brothers. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte und will es auch gar nicht.

**12. Reisen und Träumen?!**

„Harry, sie sind wach. Sie sind aufgewacht." Freudestrahlend kam sie auf ihn zu gerannt und umarmte ihn. Hermine löste die Umarmung und sah ihm ins Gesicht. „Du hattest recht. Es wird alles wieder gut." Fuhr sie fort.

 Die ernsten und besorgten Züge waren aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden. Es war gelöst wie seit Wochen nicht mehr. Sie fasste mit beiden Händen seinen Kopf. „Du hattest so recht, Harry. Und ich wollte dir nicht glauben." Perplex hörte er ihr zu, dann tat sie etwas was er am wenigsten Erwartete.

 Sie küsste ihn direkt auf den Mund. Bevor er irgendwie reagieren konnte, stand sie wieder vor ihm, als wäre nichts passiert. Harry blinzelte ungläubig, dann nahm er ein ihm vertrautes Lachen war.

„Man wenn du dein Gesicht sehen könntest!" Das Grinsen auf Rons Lippen wuchs, als Harry mit offnem Mund zu ihm starrte. „Du hast auch nicht anders reagiert, Ron!" entgegnete Hermine. „Ich stand aber nicht ganz so lange da. Er tut ja fast so, als hätte ihn noch nie jemand geküsst."

 „Wow, sie sind also wieder wach? Wie geht's deinen Eltern?" unterbrach Harry unsicher. „Es wird etwas dauern, bis sie wieder ganz okay sind. Aber der Anfang ist gemacht. Ich konnte sogar mit ihnen reden. Gott, ich bin so erleichtert."

 Eine Tone schien von Harrys Schultern in diesem Moment zufallen. Es würde alles wieder gut werden, dieser Satz ging ihm immer wieder durch die Gedanken. 

„Das sind die besten Nachrichten seit langem." Entgegnete er ihr. „Sind das meine?!" Hermine deutete auf ihr Bett. Er nickte. „Du kannst sie alle in Ruhe durch arbeiten. Ich glaube jetzt hast du wieder Zeit dafür, oder?!" „Mhm, hab ich!"

 „Ähm Hermine,  was hältst du von Quiditch?!" Harry schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, als er Ron reden hörte. „Quiditch?! Ron, du weißt, dass ich ein Fan von Quiditch bin." „Ich meine spielen?!" Mit einem Gesichtsausdruck der nur Unverständnis bedeuten konnte, sah sie zu ihm. „Das ist nicht sein ernst?!" „Es ist sein ernst." Bestätigte Harry ihr.

 „Ja, du sollst mal etwas anderes tun als nur für die Schule arbeiten." „Ich mache auch andere Dinge. Als Nächstes sagst du ich soll Harry als Sucher ablösen." Sie lachte über seine Idee. Ein Lachen, das sie fast vergessen hatten. Harry konnte es Ron ansehen, dass er genauso erleichtert war wie er selbst. „Du sollst nicht ins Team sondern nur etwas Praxis und halt so zum Spass." Ron meinte es völlig ernst.

 „Wie stellst du dir das vor?!" fragte sie provozierend. „Na Harry wird dir zeigen wie du richtig fliegen musst. Ich kann ja leider nicht. Griffindor sucht noch einen Torwart und ich will den Job." Erklärte Ron ihr. „Ich weiß nicht. Was soll das bringen und außerdem ich bin _Perfect_? Ich werde kaum Zeit haben für solche Experimente." „Dann mußt du dir eben Zeit nehmen. Harry wird das schließlich auch schaffen und er ist Sucher und _Perfect_." Ron blieb hartnäckig. „Okay, nur damit du mich in Frieden lässt. Harry zeigt mir wie das geht, aber wenn er meint es ist Hoffnungslos dann ist klar, dass ich besser in der Bibliothek bleibe." Mit einem selbstzufriedenen Lächeln sah Ron zu Hermine.

 „Hey und wer fragt mich?! Ich bin nicht der beste in Erklären und schon gar nicht in Sachen wie Fliegen!" „Du machst das schon, Harry. Besonders da Hermine ja schließlich alle Theorie kennt." Winkte Ron ab und verließ Ginnys Zimmer. „Musstest du unbedingt nachgeben. Das kenne ich gar nicht von dir." Wandte Harry sich wieder zu Hermine. „Ich habe nicht nachgegeben. Es ist nicht schlecht wenn ich besser auf dem Besen werde, man weiß nie wie wichtig das werden kann. Frag Ron, wie wir im ersten Schuljahr durch die Falltür gekommen sind." Erklärte sie ihm in einer coolen Art.

 Sie hatte recht, man wusste nicht was kommen könnte. „Seid ihr fertig?!" Fragte Ginny wütend. Sie nickten beide etwas verstört. „Gut, dann könntet ihr mich vielleicht alleine lassen. Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen und dafür brauche ich keine Zuschauer." Ihre Stimme war schnippisch. „Besser wir gehen!" meinte Harry nur. Ihm war es ein Rätsel warum Ginny allein sein wollte, doch ein Blick zu Hermine genügte ihm um zu wissen, dass sie mehr verstand als er.

Die restlichen Tage im Fuchsbau verliefen ohne Zwischenfälle. Die Situation hatte sich nachdem Hermines Eltern erwacht waren, geändert, zum positiven geändert. Sie war nun nicht mehr jeden Tag im Zimmer, sondern schien wieder ganz sie selbst zu sein. Nur Harry wurde es mehr und mehr mulmig, um so näher der Abreisetag kam. Was würde ihn erwarten auf Hogwarts? Er hatte keine Vorstellung davon. Er schob diese Gedanken beiseite und freute sich auf das neue Schuljahr. Es gab nichts, nicht das kleinste Zeichen, dass er sich sorgen sollte. Außer Voldemort natürlich, aber dies wusste er schon vor den Ferien. Was kam würde kommen, egal was er tat, egal wie sehr er sich deshalb verrückt machen ließ.

 Mit einem Gefühl, dass er wieder nach Hause fahren würde, blickte er am 1. September zur roten Lock auf. Dicke Rauchschwaden kamen aus dem Schornstein, sie verdunkelten etwas den Bahnsteig. Auf dem die Hogwartsschüler abschied von ihren Familien nahmen. Dieses Jahr waren Hermine und er im gleichen Boot ihnen würde kein Elternteil hinter her winken, aber dafür Mrs. Weasley.

 „So macht es gut. Fred, George benimmt euch, wenigstens in eurem letzten Schuljahr möchte ich keine Klagen hören." Sagte sie mit fast flehender Stimme und umarmte die zwei. „Mum, dass können wir nicht. Es würde eine sechs jährige Tradition zerstören." „Genau, wir müssen uns auch noch um eine würdige Nachfolge kümmern." George grinste schelmisch, als er den wenig begeisternden Ausdruck im Gesicht seiner Mutter sah. „Bringt mir Ginny nicht auf falsche Gedanken. Und ihr drei haltet euch aus allem heraus, besonders du Harry. Es ist nicht mehr wie die letzten Jahre. Du-weißt-schon-wer ist zurück und damit ist nicht zu spaßen." Ernster als je zuvor sah sie zu Harry.

Sie machte sich scheinbar wirklich sorgen und er konnte es ihr nicht verdenken. „Ich hoffe ich sehe euch alle gesund wieder." Murmelte sie. „Mum, Hogwarts ist sicher. Dumbledore ist da, es kann uns nichts passieren." Versuchte Ron sie zu beruhigen, während sie einen nach dem anderen Umarmte. 

Mr. Weasley war wie so häufig im Ministerium. „Der Zug! Wir müssen, Mum. Bye!" sagte Ginny aufgeregt.

 Gemeinsam stiegen sie in den nächsten Wagon und machten sich auf die Suche nach dem _Griffindorperfect_ Abteil . Es war praktisch, dass Hermine und Harry beide _Perfects_ waren somit konnten sie wie immer gemeinsam in einem Abteil sitzen. Fred und George verabschiedeten sich und gingen in ein separates Abteil mit Lee Jordan. Sie diskutierten heftig als sie gingen und Harry war sich fast sicher, dass sie über ihren Joke-Laden sprachen. 

„Ginny, hier rüber!" eine Gruppe Mädchen aus ihrem Jahrgang winkten zu ihr, als sie an einem offenen Abteil vorüber gingen. Sie begannen zuflüstern, als sie Harry neben ihr stehen sahen.

„Hier dein Koffer. Wir sind weiter hinten, wenn du uns suchst." Ron ging in den Abteil und verstaute für sie den schweren Hogwartskoffer. Unsicher beäugte er die Mädchen, die eher ängstlich zu Harry sahen, bevor er wieder ging.

 „Danke." Das war das letzte was sie während der Fahrt von Ginny hörten. Sie mussten den Zug weit nach hinten gehen, ehe sie ihr Abteil fanden. An der Tür war das Griffindor-Zeichen abgebildet daneben stand in goldener Schrift _Perfect_-Abteil. „Hier wären wir!" Mit Elan öffnete Hermine die Tür. „Wahnsinn!" rief Ron, als er nach ihr eintrat.

 Die Sitze sahen um einiges bequemer aus, als in einem anderen Abteil. Ein kleines Schränkchen war unterhalb des Fensters, dessen Nutzen Harry nicht kannte.

 „Da sind Süßigkeiten und was zum Trinken drin. Seht ihr den Schriftzug dort auf dem Boden, wenn man darauf mit dem Zauberstab tippt und allzeit bereit sagt, erscheint ein Tisch um noch schnell etwas zu schreiben." „Den brauchen wir nicht!" unterbrach Ron sie schnell.

 Allein der Gedanke an Hausaufgaben ließen Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn erscheinen. Nachdem sie die Koffer verstaut hatten, ließ sich Harry auf den Sitz am Fenster fallen. Er fühlte sich müde. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass er in der Nacht nicht besonders gut geschlafen hatte. Er hatte wieder geträumt. Wieder sah er was damals auf dem Friedhof geschah. Die halbe Nacht konnte er kein Auge zu machen. Während Hermine und Ron über die Pflichten eines _Perfects_ stritten, fielen ihm die Lider zu. Die Sitze waren in der Tat sehr bequem, fast wie ein Bett und schienen dafür geschaffen zu sein, ein Nickerchen zu machen

Er hatte Glück dieses Mal träumte er nicht von Cedric. Er träumte auch nicht von einem Angriff, aber ob dieser Traum besser war wusste er nicht, als er sich in seiner Traumwelt wieder fand. Es war dunkel, kalt und zu dem noch windig und trotzdem war er nicht im Freien. Alles was er wahrnahm war, dass in einem Raum war, der ihm bekannt vorkam, obwohl kein Licht vorhanden war. Fast spürte er eine magische Intensität, die sich hier ausbreitete. Sie machte ihm angst. Das Unbekannte machte ihm plötzlich angst. Er begann leicht zu Zittern, ob es an der Kälte oder an der eigenartigen Atmosphäre lag konnte er nicht sagen. Nachdem er sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatte, sah er am anderen Ende des Zimmers einen schwachen Umriss von Licht. Eine Tür! Als Harry langsam auf sie zuging, wusste er, dass die Kälte sowie diese magische Intensität dort herkam. Seine Furcht wuchs, sie wurde unüberwindbar. Irgendwie ahnte er was sich hinter dieser Tür befinden würde, doch konnte er es nicht in Worte fassen. Mit aller Kraft versuchte er dagegen anzukämpfen, dass er weiter gehen konnte, doch seine Beine bewegten sich nicht. Es war anders als bei den Dementoren, ganz anders. In einer Art anders, dass keine glückliche Erinnerung der Welt die Furcht und die Kälte in ihm aufhalten konnte. Eine unüberwindbare Traurigkeit baute sich stetig im Mantel seiner übermannenden Angst auf

„Ich darf nicht aufgeben. Ich darf es einfach nicht...!" 

Tränen begannen ihm übers Gesicht zu laufen, weil er sich selbst dazu zwingen wollte weiter zugehen. Seine Beine wollten nicht, sein ganzer Körper wehrte sich dagegen. Plötzlich rüttelte jemand an seinem Arm.

 „Harry!?" rief eine Stimme. Zu seiner rechten sah er im halb dunkeln das besorgte Gesicht von Hermine. „Wach auf Harry!" sagte sie zu ihm.

 Er wusste nicht was sie meinte. Sie packte ihn nun an den Schultern und rüttelte etwas heftiger.

 „Harry, wach auf! Es ist alles in Ordnung!" Sie klang nun sanfter. Mit einem Ruck riss er die Augen auf. 

Er saß im Abteil und Hermine stand vor ihm.

 „Was ist? Wo ist Ron?!" wollte er wissen. „Er holt noch mehr süßes. Bist du in Ordnung!?" Erst jetzt merkte er, dass seine Wangen nass waren. „Ich denke schon!?" beschämt wischte er sich übers Gesicht.

Ich bedanke mich ganz herzlich an meinem Betaleser MOLA.

Du machst einen fantastischen Job.                  


	14. 13

13. Das Omen  
  
Erst jetzt merkte er, dass seine Wangen nass waren. „Ich denke schon!?" beschämt wischte er sich übers Gesicht. Skeptisch sah sie ihn mit hochgezogener Braue an. „Bist du dir sicher?!" fragte sie noch einmal nach. Er nickte zögerlich. „Ich bin mir sicher!" Harry merkte selbst wie seine Stimme zitterte. Die unbändige Furcht war immer noch vorhanden, obwohl er längst aufgewacht war. „Du weißt, dass du immer mit mir oder Ron reden kannst!? Es ist nicht gut seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken!" sprach sie eindringlich, bevor sie sich wieder setzte. Mit einem besorgten Ausdruck beobachtete sie ihn, wie er scheinbar überlegte ob er den Traum erwähnen sollte.  
  
  
„Es ist dumm." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Was ist dumm?!" Ihre Züge verhärten sich immer mehr vor Sorge. „Ich...!" In diesem Augenblick ging die Abteiltür auf und Ron kam mit einer Handvoll Süßigkeiten herein.  
  
  
Er blieb stehen. „Was ist mit euch?! Gleich sind wir in Hogwarts und ihr habt noch nicht die Schuluniform an? Hey, wer ist hier eigentlich Perfect?!" Ron sah die beide mit Unglauben an. In der Tat Hermine saß immer noch in Mugglekleidung dort. Etwas was Harry nicht aufgefallen war. Sie musste die ganze Zeit versucht haben ihn zu wecken. Neben ihr auf dem Sitz lag ihre Uniform bereit. Harry war all dies nicht aufgefallen, als er vor wenigen Minuten aufgewacht war. Viel zu sehr hatte ihn der Traum beeindruckt. Mit leichtem Blinzeln sah er, dass es draußen langsam dunkel wurde. Das bedeutete in der Tat, dass Hogwarts nah war. Er fühlte das er beobachtet wurde und er wusste, dass es Hermine war. Mit einem Achselzucken ließ sich Ron neben Harry auf den Sitz fallen. „Ist was vorgefallen?!" wollte er wissen. Hilflos sah Harry zu Hermine, die immer noch darauf zu warten schien, dass er mit der Sprache rausrückte.  
  
Leicht schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein, es ist nichts vorgefallen, Ron!" sagte er mit Nachdruck. „Ich zieh mich um." Damit nahm sie ihre Uniform und verließ das Abteil. „Ich wüsste zu gern, was du gemacht hast, dass Hermine so reagiert. Vielleicht hast du im Schlaf gesprochen?" Im Augenwinkel konnte Harry sehen wie Ron grinste, während er sich um die Süßigkeiten kümmerte. „Oh und deine Uniform ist hier. War Hermines Idee dich deswegen nicht zu wecken!" Ron deutete auf den Sitz neben sich. Langsam stand Harry auf. Es war unglaublich seine Beine fühlten sich an wie Butter. Mit einem Mal wurde ihm bewusst, dass es kein normaler Traum gewesen sein konnte. Nicht ein Traum, der nach seiner Einschätzung normal war. Seine Narbe tat nicht weh, wie es sonst der Fall war, wenn er solche Träume hatte.  
  
Er konnte damit leben, wenn seine Narbe, nachdem er erwachte schmerzte, weil der Schmerz verschwinden würde. Es nicht lange dauerte, bis er wieder er selbst war. Doch dies war anders. Auf eine Weise anders, die ihm nicht gefiel. Wenn sie in Hogwarts ankamen würde er mit Hermine darüber reden müssen. Er wusste, dass sie nach Dumbledore die jenige war, die er um Rat fragen konnte. Sie würde nicht glauben, dass er sich wichtig machte. Mit unsicheren Schritten ging er zum Sitz auf dem feinsäuberlich seine Uniform lag. Ron schien zu beobachten was er tat.  
  
„Ich hätte besser bis Hogwarts mit meinem Nickerchen gewartet?!" Versuchte er den Argwohn aus den Augen von Ron zu vertreiben. „Meine Beine sind eingeschlafen!" erklärte er als er seinen Pullover auszog. „Das kenne ich! Meine schlafen immer ein wenn ich zu lange in der Bibliothek bin!" Harry lachte leicht auf. „Uh, wahrscheinlich sind sie gegen die Hogwartsbibliothek allergisch!" kommentierte er, während er begann sich umzuziehen. „Lass das nicht Hermine hören. Arrgh, die käme glatt auf die Idee, ich müsste es trainieren dort zu sitzen und Bücher durch zuwälzen." Ron begann laut darüber zu lachen. „Ja, das stimmt." Pflichttete Harry im bei. Er war nun bei der Krawatte angelangt. Unerwartet durchzog ein heller Blitz den nachtschwarzen Himmel. Fasziniert sah Harry aus dem Fenster, verfolgte wie das Licht wieder verschwand.   
  
„Solange ich schon nach Hogwarts fahre, es hat noch nie gewittert bei der Ankunft!" leise mit einer Spur Angst flüsterte Ron. „Harry, das ist kein gutes Zeichen. Glaub mir da braut sich etwas zusammen!" zittrig sprach er weiter. „Ehrlich Ron, du hast zulange in einem Raum mit dieser Trelawney gesessen!" entgegnete Hermine mit ihrer faktischen Stimme überraschend. Sie stand in der Tür und sah mehr unberührt nach draußen. „Du hast doch nicht etwa auch noch angst vor Gewitter!?" wandte sie sich wieder Ron zu. „Nein! Ich kann es nur nicht leiden. Gewitter sind immer ein schlechtes Omen!" entgegnete er verärgert. „Ein schlechtes Omen?" ungläubig sah nun auch Harry zu seinem Freund.  
  
„Ja, Bill hat mir erzählt, dass jedes mal als du-weißt-schon-wer vor seinem Fall mugglegeborene oder andere Zauberer angriff es vorher gewittert hat." Erklärte Ron ihm. „Und du glaubst so etwas!?" mit zusammen gezogenen Brauen sah Hermine ihn skeptisch an. „Natürlich!" schnauzte er plötzlich. „Da war kein Gewitter!" entgegnete sie barsch.   
  
„So, ich bin fertig!" unterbrach Harry die beiden und sah demonstrativ an sich herunter. Hermine musterte ihn, dann schüttelte sie ein wenig den Kopf. Fragend sah er zu ihr. „Was ist?! Ist die Krawatte schief? Kann eigentlich nicht sein!" „Nein!? Du hast etwas anderes vergessen!" sie lächelte. „Man, du hast deine Perfectblaketee vergessen!" rief Ron und hielt sie ihm hin. Zögerlich nahm er das silberne P entgegen. „Ich muss mich erst daran gewöhnen!" murmelte er halblaut vor sich hin. Hilflos sah er an sich herunter. Überlegte, wo sollte sie hin auf die rechte oder linken Seite? Er wusste es nicht mehr.  
  
Er sah zu Ron, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte. „Keine Ahnung!" sagte er entschuldigend zu Harry. „Komm ich helfe dir, sonst wird das nie was!" mit wenigen Schritten stand Hermine direkt vor ihm. Sie reichte ihm bis zu seiner Nase. Nie ist ihm aufgefallen wie viel kleiner sie war als er. Sie nahm die Blaketee aus seiner Hand und befestigte sie mit geübten Händen auf der rechten Seite seines Umhangs.  
  
„Danke!" „Kein Problem! Wir müssten eigentlich gleich da sein." In diesem Moment wurde der Zug langsamer, bis er schließlich hielt. Eilig holten sie ihre Koffer und verließen das Abteil. Der Gang war voller Schüler die darauf warteten, dass die Türen des Zuges geöffnet wurden. In den Augen von Harry ging alles sehr schnell, so dass er glaubte nur einmal durch geatmet zu haben von dem verlassen des Griffindorsabteil bis zu dem Moment, als er mit seinem Koffer und seinen beiden besten Freunden draußen vor dem Hogwartszug stand. Eine gespenstige Atmosphäre lag über den Bahnsteig. Eine die durch die Blitze und das immer währende Donnergrollen inszeniert wurde. Harry spürte wie sich eine Gänsehaut über seinen Körper ausbreitete als der Regen auf ihn nieder prasselte. Angestrengt hielten alle drei Ausschau nach Hagrid, den sie eigentlich schon aus der Ferne sehen müssten. Heute war es anders.  
  
Das grelle Licht des nächsten Blitzes beleuchtete für einen Augenblick das alte und hässliche Gesicht des Hausmeisters Argus Filch. Harry fühlte regelrecht in dieser Sekunde wie sich sein Magen zuzog. Hagrid war nicht hier. Dieses Jahr würde er nicht die Erstklässler abholen


	15. 14

_14. Die Rückkehr nach Hogwarts_

Zum wiederholten Male durchzog ein Blitz den schwarzen Himmel und beleuchtete die unfreundliche Gestalt namens Filch. In der einen Hand hielt er eine Laterne, die leicht hin und her schwankte, in der anderen seine Katze, Mrs. Norries. „Wo ist Hagrid?!" fragte Ron nach einer Weile. Harry zuckte die Schultern. Er wusste es genauso wenig wie der Rest der Schüler auf dem Bahnsteig. „Erstklässler und Fünfjahr _Perfects _hier rüber." Brüllte Filch durch die Menge. Ein leichter Wind frischte auf, der den Regen in Harrys Gesicht bließ. Es war ein unfreundlicher Empfang. Unsicher kamen einige Erstklässler an ihnen vorbei. Man konnte diesen Kindern Furcht vor dem Gewitter und gleichzeitig Vorfreude auf Hogwarts ansehen. Harry spürte wie jemand ihm leicht in die Rippen stieß. „Harry, wir sollten besser gehen!" hörte er Hermines eindringliche Stimme durch das Donnergrollen. „Wir sehen uns!" gleichzeitig verabschiedeten sie sich von Ron, der in der Kutsche den restlichen Weg nach Hogwarts fahren musste.

Mit einem Unbehagen ging Harry zusammen mit Hermine zu Mr. Filch. Dieser sah grimmiger als je zuvor durch die Runde, die aus Erstklässlern und Fünfjahr _Perfects_ bestand. Nur ungefähr konnte Harry erkennen wer noch dort stand aus seinem Jahrgang. Er hatte längst den Brief vergessen, in dem all die _Perfects_ drin standen. Von Filch, der von seiner Laterne beleuchtet wurde, sah Harry in die Schatten drum herum bis sein Blick auf Hermine fiel, die Filch nicht zuzuhören schien. Stattdessen sah sie zu einem der Schatten. Mit Anstrengung konnte er Malfoy erkennen, der mehr an Harry interessiert war, als auf Hermine zuachten. Beim nächsten Aufleuchten sah Harry zu seiner Überraschung, dass  Malfoy ihn nicht mit Zorn oder Hass ansah, sondern mit Besorgnis etwas was er noch nie in seinen Zügen festgestellt hatte.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?!" fragte er mehr sich. „Ich weiß es nicht!" kam die entfernte Antwort von Hermine. Die Predigt von Mr. Filch endete. Sie bestand hauptsächlich aus den Pflichten eines _Perfects_ und weshalb es dieses Jahr notwendig war, dass sie mit den Erstklässlern in den Booten über den See zum Schloss kamen. Es war ein simpler Grund namens Sicherheit. Nachdem Debakel letztes Jahr mit dem Portkey wollte Dumbledore nichts mehr riskieren. Voldemort war zurück und das bedeutete besondere Maßnahmen. Einige Schüler sahen aus, als ob sie nicht ein einziges Wort glauben würden. Es waren nicht so sehr die elfjährigen sondern viel mehr die _Perfects _deren Aufmerksamkeit auf Harry lag. Er spürte ihre Blicke, die nicht freundlich wirkten.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Harry sich in einem Boot mit lauter Erstklässlern befand. Ein seltsames Gefühl übermannte ihn als er das Schloss wieder aus dieser Position sah. Es sah friedlich aus. Es erinnerte ihn daran, wie er selbst als elfjähriger hier saß und mit einem unglaublichen Staunen dort rüber sah. Wie sehr er es vermisste, diese Leichtigkeit vermisste. Selbst Hermine brachte es damals zum Schweigen, genauso wie es jetzt war. Nur war der Grund anders. Es war nicht mehr der allein der atemberaubende Blick sondern viel mehr was auf sie noch zu kommen würde. Harry spürte wie sehr er es nicht leiden konnte daran zu denken. Nur Freude wollte er spüren, keine Sorgen, keine Angst. Dabei war es erst vier Jahre her und doch hatte sich so vieles geändert.

Sein Blick wanderte zum Nachbarboot in dem saß Hermine. Sie schien an das gleiche zu denken, wie er selbst. Er konnte es in ihrem Gesicht lesen, was Erinnerungen wieder zu spiegeln schien. 

Nicht lange und sie fanden sich in der großen Halle wieder. Unglaublich viele Kerzen schwebten in der Luft, so wie es immer gewesen war. Nicht die Dekoration war für Harry von Interesse es war der Lehrertisch. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag wuchs ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen und das ärgerliche Stöhnen von Malfoy verbesserte seine Laune immense. Auf dem Platz von Hagrid saß niemand anderes als Professor Lupin. Er sah nicht annähernd müde aus. Im Gegenteil er wirkte äußerst Gesund als wäre er kein Werwolf. Nur ein einfacher Zauberer, der seine neue Professorenstelle antrat. Vielleicht hatte Snape endlich einen besseren Trank entwickelt. Gerade als ihm Snape in den Sinn kam sah Harry wie dieser mit einer älteren Dame sprach. Es war Professorin Figg. Das Jahr schien nicht ganz so unheilvoll zu starten.           


	16. 15

15. Verdächtig!?

Alles war normal, wenn man es als normal bezeichnen konnte. Harry war nun seit mehreren Wochen zurück auf Hogwarts und kein Zeichen von Voldemort. Das Jahr hatte erst gerade begonnen er konnte nicht erwarten dass es direkt beginnen würde. Er hasste es. Er hasste nicht zu wissen was auf ihn zukommen könnte. Zum wiederholten Male sah er sich seinen Firebolt an. Sein Besen glänzte regelrecht so sehr hatte er ihn in den letzten Wochen gepflegt. Dabei hatte die Session noch gar nicht begonnen. Wie sehr er sich darauf freute nach einem Jahr endlich wieder Quiditch spielen zu können. Tief atmete er die frische Luft ein. Er wusste nicht wie lange er schon hier wartete. Wie lange er am Quiditch Feld stand?! Vielleicht sollte er einige Runden drehen, um wieder dieses Gefühl der Freiheit zuspüren. 

Er würde nichts lieber tun als den ganzen Tag zufliegen. Die angespannten Wochen vergessen. Die eigenartige Atmosphäre um ihn herum vergessen. Er spürte es wie seine Mitschüler ihn ansahen. Wie deren Blicke ihn durchbohrten. Wenn sie nicht auf ihn starrten, dann starrten sie Hermine an. Sahen zu ihr als wäre sie ein Insekt. Jemand der nicht hier her gehörte. All dies hatte etwas damit zutun, dass das Gerücht von Voldemorts Rückkehr eben nur ein Gerücht in den Augen des Ministeriums war. Was würde geschehen, wenn es kein bloßes Gerücht mehr wäre? Es würde sich etwas verändern, das wusste Harry. Ihm gefiel nur nicht was es sein könnte. Er wollte am Ende nicht alleine da stehen. Die Magierwelt musste zusammen gegen Voldemort kämpfen. Doch jedes Mal wenn er die Augen auf sich spürte, hatte er ein Gefühl als ob er gegen soviel mehr ankämpfen müsste als nur gegen eine Kreatur die ihn töten wollte.

Mit einer Hand ging er gedankenverloren über das Holz seines Besen. Es war soviel angenehmer als das Holz des Schulbesen der vor ihm auf dem Boden lag. Glatt ohne jegliche raue Struktur. Er lächelte. Es würde das erste Mal sein, dass er Hermine etwas zeigen konnte. Er es einmal war der ihr etwas beibringen würde. Natürlich sie konnte fliegen, aber es sah immer aus als müsste sie ihren ganzen Mut zusammen nehmen. Das weiß ihrer Knöchel würde durch die Haut schimmern wenn sie den Besenstiel mit aller Kraft umklammerte. Harry konnte es nicht verstehen dass jemand eine solche Furcht vor dem Fliegen haben konnte.

Am Horizont konnte er das langsame verschwinden der Sonne sehen. Hermine war spät. Sie wollten sich um 17 Uhr hier treffen. Jetzt musste es nahe 18 Uhr sein. Wo war sie fragte er sich selbst? Es schien als würde sie nie diese Blicke merken. Bei Ron wusste Harry, dass er sie sah und verstand weshalb Hermine angestarrt wurde. Ron hatte ihm erzählt, dass dies nur der Anfang sein würde. Sobald Voldemort offiziell zurück wäre, würden nicht mehr allein die Schüler aus Slytherin ihren Hass offen zeigen. Es war nicht allein weil sie eine mugglegeborne ist sondern mehr weil sie neben Harry die Gerüchte über Voldemorts Rückkehr verbreitete. Die gesamte Schule hatte den Tagespropheten gelesen. Sie wussten, dass Hermines Eltern einer der ersten Opfern der letzten vierzehn Jahren waren. 

Am Anfang hatte Ron mit Wut die verschiedenen Schüler angeblafft, was sie denn so blöd glotzen würden, doch es änderte nichts. Als Harry zum Quiditch Feld hastete, glaubte er, er wäre spät aber er war es nicht. Hermine war noch nicht da gewesen. Wohlmöglich hatte sie irgend eine _perfectpflicht_ zu erledigen. Doch dann wäre er selbst auch dabei. Er kratzte sich am Kopf vielleicht sollte er zurück zum Schloss gehen und nach ihr sehen. Gerade als er sich vom Feld wegdrehte kam ihm jemand entgegen gerannt. An den fliegenden langen braunen Locken erkannte er, dass es niemand anderes war als Hermine. Außeratem kam sie bei ihm an. Ihr Gesicht war gerötet vom rennen. „Es tut mir leid! Ich habe ganz die Zeit vergessen. Du hast nicht zu lange gewartet, oder?!" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich war selbst spät dran! Sollen wir beginnen?!" Ihr Gesicht wurde härter und zeigte Anzeichen von angst. „Uh wenn es sein muss." Sagte sie zögerlich.

Skeptisch sah Harry sie an. Er wusste nicht mehr ob es so eine gute Idee war. Sie hatte wirklich angst er konnte es in ihren Augen lesen. Er hob den Schulbesen auf und reichte ihn ihr. „Keine Angst ich bin auch noch hier!"  versuchte er sie mit einem zögerlichen Lächeln aufzumuntern. Sie nahm den Besen entgegen. „Ich weiß!" ihre Antwort klang wenig überzeugend. „Du zuerst!" forderte Harry sie auf ihren Besen zu besteigen. Langsam als hätte sie jeden Handgriff auswendig gelernt, nahm sie den Besen und bestieg ihn. Sie flog einige Meter hoch in die Luft. Nicht lange und Harry war neben ihr in der ‚Luft. Hier oben trafen noch die letzten Strahlen der Sonne auf beide. Deshalb fiel ihm auf wie müde Hermine aussah. Leichte dunkle Ringe konnte er unter ihren Augen erkennen. Verkrampft saß sie auf dem Besen und hielt den Siel so fest, dass ihre Knöchel weiß hervor ragten. Harry flog etwas näher zu ihr. „Ganz locker! Nicht so verkrampft! Siehst du, wie ich den Stiel halte dann lehnst du nicht so weit nach vorne und der Besen lässt sich leichter fliegen!" erklärte er ihr.

Hermine sah nicht zu ihm. Ihr Blick war allein auf den Besen fixiert. „Ich kann nicht!" flüsterte sie durch zusammen gepresste Zähne. Vorsichtig lehnte Harry sich zu ihr herüber mit seiner Hand berührte er ihre. Es war ihre rechte Hand. „Deine Hand ist ja eiskalt!" stellte er mit erstaunen fest. Er sah ihr direkt ins Gesicht zu seiner Verwunderung sah sie ihn an, während sie ihre Hand wegzog. Sie hielt sich nur noch mit der linken fest. Als es ihr bewusst wurde, kippte sie etwas nach hinten. 

„Hey seid ihr bald fertig!" es war Ron, der unten am Quiditch Feld stand. „Ich denke schon!" antwortete Hermine ohne wegzusehen. Kurz darauf ging sie mit dem Besen runter und landete. Harry folgte ihr. 

Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Schloss zurück. Auf dem ganzen Weg hindurch musterte Harry sie. Er ahnte, dass sie irgendetwas vor ihm verheimlichte doch er wusste nicht was. Leicht schüttelte er den Kopf , vielleicht machte er sich einfach zu viele Gedanken. Er hörte gar nicht richtig hin wie Ron ihm erklärte wie er plante in die Mannschaft zu gelangen. „Hört ihr mir überhaupt zu!?" blaffte Ron verärgert. In diesem Moment hatten sie gerade die Empfangshalle betreten, als Harry Schritte hörte. „Sei still!" flüsterte Harry scharf und zog Ron und Hermine in den Schatten einer nahen Wand. Es dauerte nicht lange bis Prof. Snape in eiligen Schritten  an ihnen vorbei ging und das Schloss verließ. „Was sollte das Harry? Wir sind nicht unbefugt hier!" verstand Ron sein Verhalten nicht. „Ich weiß nicht! Irgendetewas stimmt nicht!" entgegnete Harry zögerlich. „Harry hat recht! So wie Snape da raus gegangen ist. Er sah richtig gestresst aus!"  sprach Hermine. Ungläubig starrte Ron die beiden an. „Ich glaub ihr beide seid paranoid!" „Oh Ron! Hast du nicht sein Gesicht gesehen!" Er schüttelte angewidert den Kopf. „Ich sehe Snape nicht ins Gesicht!"


	17. 16

16. Wahrheiten und weitere Lügen!

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Kommt wir sollten wirklich gehen!" sagte sie mit einem letzten Blick auf die Tür. „Ihr könnt ruhig schon mal vorgehen! Ich muss noch etwas erledigen. Ron, kannst du meinen Besen mitnehmen?" erklärte Harry zögerlich. Er wartete nicht bis einer von ihnen etwas entgegnen konnte sondern drückte Ron seinen Besen in die Hand und lief den Gang hinunter. 

Nach nur wenigen Schritten waren die Beiden außer Sicht. Harry machte sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek. Er musste irgendetwas dort finden können. Als er die Bibliothek betrat, wusste er nicht mehr wo er suchen sollte. Vielleicht machte er sich einfach zu viele Gedanken. Hermine wusste schließlich was sie tat. Es könnte alles sein. Einfach alles könnte ihre kalte Hand begründen. Er lehnte sich gegen einer der riesigen Regale. „Mr. Potter gut dass sie hier sind! Könnten sie Miss Granger bitte ausrichten, dass sie diese Bücher hier bitte wieder zurückbringt!"

 Es war Madame Pince, die mit ihm sprach. Sie reichte ihm einen Zettel mit einer Liste von Büchern. Als er das Datum lass war er überrascht. „Ähm das sind Bücher von letztes Jahr!" überrascht sah er die Bibliothekarin an. „Ja! Deshalb gebe ich ihnen den Zettel!" „Warum geben sie ihn nicht Miss Granger persönlich? Sie ist doch fast jeden Tag hier!" Harry verstand es nicht was er mit der Liste anfangen sollte. „Dieses Schuljahr war Miss Granger noch nicht hier." Damit drehte sich Madam Pince auf dem Absatz um und ging zurück zu ihren Tisch. Mit offenem Mund starrte Harry die Liste an. Hermine hatte seit mindestens drei Wochen kein Fuß in die Bibliothek gesetzt, obwohl sie immer sagte sie wäre dort. Moment gesagt hatte sie es nicht. Harry und Ron haben es angenommen, dass sie dort hingehen würde.

Langsam faltete er den Zettel zusammen. Etwas Stimmte nicht, ganz und gar nicht. Vielleicht sollte er mit Ron sprechen, aber was sollte er schon tun. Natürlich Harry könnte Hermine direkt darauf ansprechen aber irgendwie glaubte er nicht, dass sie ihm die ganze Geschichte erklären würde. Erklären schon aber nicht die Wahrheit erzählen. Eigentlich hatte sie ihn noch nie angelogen. „Der Cruciatus Curse..!" flüsterte er vor sich hin.

 Harry stieß sich von dem Regal ab und ging zum Abteil Verteidigung von dunklen Künste. Es dauerte nicht lange und er hatte das Buch über die unverzeihlichen Zaubersprüche gefunden. Er wusste, dass dort drin keine Einzelheiten drin stehen würden, sondern nur die Auswirkungen. Es war genau das Richtige. „Die Bibliothek wird jetzt geschlossen!" Die hohe Stimme von Madame Pince riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Harry war gerade dabei das Buch durch zublättern. Er würde es ausleihen müssen. 

Harry war längst in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück gekehrt. Mit dem Kopf auf die Rückenlehne der Couch saß er dort und schlief. Das Buch lag neben ihm aufgeklappt. Er war nicht weit gekommen. Gerade soviel wie sie bei Crouch jr. gelernt hatten. Ihn übermannte der Schlaf. Es war ein unruhiger Schlaf. Zum wiederholten Male durchlebte er wie Cedric vor seinen Augen starb und Voldemort zurück kam.

 Harry zuckte zusammen bei diesen Bilder. Sie waren so intensive, nahe real. Er spürte wieder den Schmerz vom Cruciatius Curse durch seinen Körper strömen. Gerade wollte er schreien, doch plötzlich spürte er wie ihn jemand an den Schultern schüttelte. In Panik riss er die Augen auf und sah direkt in besorgte braune Augen. „Harry!" Hermine flüsterte. "Oh Gott!" Seine Stimme zitterte als er sprach.

(Teil2)

„Ist schon gut! Es war nur ein Traum." Mit sanfter Stimme versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen. „Du hast keine Ahnung." Entgegnete er unverständlich. Erst in diesem Augenblick merkte er dass sie ihren Arm um ihn hatte. Sie war ganz und gar nicht kalt. „Was machst du hier?!" wollte Harry von ihr wissen. „Ich konnte nicht schlafen!" antwortete sie knapp. Zu knapp für ihn. Er zog eine Augenbraue skeptisch hoch doch sagte nichts. „In letzter Zeit ist einfach zu viel in meinen Gedanken! Jedes mal wenn ich meine Augen schließe und darauf warte dass das Überlegen aufhört, beginnt es erst." „Ist es wegen dem Angriff?" Mit einem müden Lächeln schüttelte sie einwenig den Kopf.

 „Nein! Es ist schon so lange her. Ich kann mich nicht einmal richtig erinnern wie alt ich war." Hermine unterbrach und stand auf. „Wovon redest du?!" Er verstand gar nichts mehr. Sie atmete tief durch. „Ich habe nicht umsonst angst vor dem Fliegen. Vielleicht war ich sechs oder so als ich zusammen mit meiner kleinen Schwester..." „Du hast eine Schwester?!" Mit überraschter Stimme unterbrach er sie. „Ich hatte! Sie starb bei einem Unfall. Du kennst doch diese Schaukeln. Wir waren auf dieser als das ganze Gestell zusammensackte. Ich war durch ein wunder unverletzt. Heute weiß ich es war kein Wunder. Ich dachte damals es wäre meine Schuld, weil ich die große Schwester war. Dinge wie ich hätte es dem Gestell ansehen müssen, dass es nicht in Ordnung war gingen mir Jahre durch den Kopf." Sie klang unberührt doch er konnte es in ihrem Gesicht ablesen, dass es sie verändert hatte. 

„Verstehst du jetzt warum ich so viele Bücher lese! Nur Wissen kann so etwas verhindern. Allein Wissen kann dich davor bewaren an etwas schuld zu sein." Ihre Worte waren bitter. Nie zuvor hatte er Hermine so sprechen hören. „Ich weiß nicht was ich darauf sagen soll."  Stammelte er vor sich hin. „Du brauchst nichts zu sagen. Es ist schon lange her. Dieser Angriff hat es zurück in meinen Kopf gebracht. Ich habe nicht mehr dran gedacht, obwohl sie mir jeden Tag fehlt." Sie wurde leiser bei jedem Wort. Er hörte wie sie tief einatmete. „Ich sollte jetzt wirklich schlafen gehen." Sie wollte gerade an der Couch vorbei gehen als Harry sie an der Hand festhielt. „Warum hast du uns das nie erzählt?!" fragend sah er sie an. „Es war nie der richtige Zeitpunkt." Damit ließ sie ihn allein zurück.

Harry wusste nicht wie er auf diese Neuigkeit reagieren sollte. Nie hatte er angenommen, dass Hermine etwas so großes vor ihm verheimlichen könnte. Niemals hatte sie eine Andeutung gemacht. Ihm wurde ganz anders bei diesem Gedanken. Mit ungewöhnlichem Gefühl stand er auf und nahm sein Buch und ging ebenfalls schlafen. Etwas hatte sich geändert er wusste nur nicht was es war. Sie waren älter und dennoch hatte er jetzt mehr denn je das Gefühl unwissender zu sein als ein Kind was gerade auf die Welt kam.

Nur schwer fand er Schlaf. Am nächsten Morgen war es schwer aus dem Bett zu kommen. Beinahe zu schwer weil seine Gedanken immer noch bei diesem Gespräch waren. Harry wusste er musste jemanden finden mit dem er darüber sprechen könnte. Nur eine Person viel ihm ein und diese war unerreichbar. Hier war er ein jungendlicher der mit niemanden darüber sprechen konnte. Ron?! Skeptisch sah Harry zu Ron der gerade seine Krawatte band. Er wäre nicht der richtige.

Energisch stand er von seinem Bett auf. Erst würde er Frühstücken und dann Sirius schreiben. Er hoffte das Hedwig ihn finden würde. Er brauchte seinen Rat.

Harry wollte gerade zusammen mit Ron die große Halle betreten als er seinen Namen hörte. „Harry! Harry, du sollst zu Dumbledore kommen." Als er sich umdrehte erkannte er dass es niemand anderes war als Cho Chang. Mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck sah er sie an. Was wollte Dumbledore von ihm? Sie drehte sich nur um. „Ich soll dich zu ihm bringen!" hörte sie sagen, dann ging sie den Korridor hinunter. Harry folgte ihr. Er hatte sie gerade eingeholt. „Wie geht es dir?!" unsicher fragte er sie. Sie war beinahe so groß wie er selbst. Mit ihren dunklen Augen sah sie ihn nun direkt an. Es war eigenartig Harry fühlte sich nicht mehr als ob er Pudding in Beinen hätte wenn sie ihn so ansah. Nicht einmal ein eigenartiges Gefühl verspürte er in seinem Magen so wie es noch vor einem Jahr der Fall gewesen war. Im Gegenteil er war nur besorgt, darum besorgt dass sie über Cedrics Tod nicht hinweg käme. „Ich bin in Ordnung!" sie antwortete mit einem leichten Lächeln. 

Cho gab das Passwort und der steinerne Goyle erwachte zum Leben. Er sprang zur Seite hinter ihm spaltete sich die Wand. Eine bewegliche Treppe wurde sichtbar. Harry brauchte nur noch auf eines der Stufen gehen und sich Treppenspirale hochfahren zu lassen. Doch er hielt inne und sah noch einmal zu Cho. Er konnte an der rechten Seite ihres Umhangs die Perfect-Blakette erkennen. „Viel Glück!" sprach sie bevor sie sich umdrehte und zurück zur großen Halle ging. 

Schneller als er blinzeln konnte fand Harry sich im Büro von Dumbledore wieder. In dem großen Stuhl saß sein Schulleiter mit diesen halbmondförmigen Brille auf seiner Nase. Mit leuchtenden blauen Augen sah er Harry an. „Setzten sie sich Harry!"

Aufmunternd sah Dumbledore zu ihm bevor er weiter sprach. „Ich will sie nicht lange aufhalten. In kürze wird sich der Phoenixorden zum ersten mal nach 14 Jahren versammeln zu diesem Anlass will Sirius mit ihnen sprechen. Er wird ihnen alles erklären heute Nacht per Kamin." Zögerlich nickte Harry. Er wusste ganz genau was er noch mit Sirius bereden würde.                        


	18. 17

17. Der Korridor

Tief in Gedanken ging Harry den Korridor entlang. Es war noch genug Zeit um etwas zu essen bevor der Unterricht begann. Langsam ging er die verlassenen Gänge herunter. Da waren keine Schüler die wie er es tat hier herum liefen nur einige Hausgeister mehr nicht. Sirius! Was wollte er ihm erzählen? Harry war erleichtert das er persönlich mit ihm reden würde. In einem Brief hätte Harry niemals all seine Fragen hinein bringen können. Gerade sah er auf als er im äußersten Augenwinkel eine Gruppe von Schülern erkennen konnte. Es war ungewöhnlich da in der Großenhalle immer noch gefrühstückt wurde. Mit einem eigenartigen Gefühl bog Harry in den Gang ein. Erst jetzt erkannte er Ron der seltsamer weise mit Cho Chang am diskutieren war. Beide schienen neben einer Person am Boden zu knien. 

„Wir müssen einem Professor verständigen?" hörte Harry Cho aufgeregt sagen. Harry war nur noch wenige Schritte entfernt als er im Schatten der Wand eine ihm bekannte Person kauern sah. Er hielt den Atem. Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei ihr. „Hermine?!" Zaghaft versuchte er ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Langsam ging er in die Knie. Erst jetzt sah er dass ihre Hand zitterte. Gerade wollte Harry nach ihrer Hand greifen da zog sie diese weg. Plötzlich wie aus einer Trance sah sie ihn voll an. „Was ist passiert?" fragte er. Sie antwortete nicht. In ihrer anderen Hand hielt sie ganz fest ein Stückpapier. „Verdammt, Malfoy! Sag endlich was?!" Hörte Harry Rons wütende Stimme. Mit einem fragenden Gesicht sah Harry zu Hermine. Nur ein Flackern in ihren Augen verriet, dass er was damit zu tun hatte. „Es hat kein Sinn. Er wacht nicht auf. Es wird Zeit dass...!" „Was zum Teufel...Mr. Malfoy?!" Prof. Mcgonagls Stimme bebte regelrecht. Es war Malfoy der ohne Bewusstsein am Boden lag. 

„Ich..ich wollte nur weg!" begann Hermine zu stammeln. „Was ist passiert?" Als antwort gab sie ihm den Brief. Zögerlich nahm er ihn und lass. „Scheiße. Da gibt es keine Chance?" sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Es tut mir so leid! Es ist all..." „Nein! Du warst es nicht." Sie unterbrach ihn.  

Gerade als Harry etwas erwidern wollte hörte er Ron. „Harry! Gut dass du hier bist!" Der lange Schatten von ihm fiel auf ihn. Wage sah er zu ihm auf. „Was ist mit Malfoy?" zögerlich wollte Harry wissen. Immer noch war er von dem Brief eingenommen. Es war einfach nicht möglich, dabei schien doch alles wieder in Ordnung zu kommen. „Ich weiß es nicht...vielleicht kannst du mehr dazu sagen!" Rons blick wanderte von Harry zu Hermine. Langsam sah auch er zu ihr. „Ich...ich....!" Begann sie zu stottern. „Miss Granger was tun sie hier? Haben sie irgendetwas gesehen?!" Mit groß aufgerissenen Augen sah Hermine zu Professor Mcgonagal auf sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Für Harry war es zu energisch. Erst jetzt konnte Harry auf dem Boden nur wenige Meter von Malfoy, der jetzt in der Luft schwebte, einen Zauberstab sehen. „Vielleicht ein Zauberspruch!" murmelte Professor Mcgonagal  ehe sie mit hastigen Schritten zum Zauberstab eilte und ihn aufhob. „Prior Incantato!" sprach sie. Aus dem Stab schoss ein grelles gelbes Licht. Harry wusste sofort was für ein Spruch benutzt worden war. „Der Crucicatius Curse!" geschockt sprachen Ron und Harry gleichzeitig. 

„Exakt. Wessen Zauberstab ist das?!" wollte Mcgonagal wissen. Langsam kam Ron auf sie zu sah kurz den Stab an. „Malfoy!" flüsterte er. „Das ist mysteriös und sie haben wirklich nichts gesehen, Miss Granger?" Schwankend versuchte Hermine auf zustehen. Harry griff nach ihrem Arm und stützte sie. „Ich..ich habe nichts gesehen." Antwortete sie langsam. Mit einem fragendem Gesicht sah Mcgonagal sie an. „Aber sie waren hier?!" Auf Hermines Gesicht erschien ein schiefes Lächeln. „Nicht wirklich." Sie flüsterte. „Ich verstehe sie ..." bevor sie fortfahren konnte unterbrach Harry sie. „Ich glaube das erklärt es besser!" Er hielt den Brief zur Professor Mcgonagall. „Ich hoffe für sie, dass ist eine gute Erklärung!" erklärte sie in einem kühlen Ton. Sie nahm den Brief entgegen und las ihn. Verständnislos sah Ron zu Harry. „Was ist das?!" wollte er wissen. Doch weder Harry noch Hermine sagten ein Wort. Im Gesicht von Professor Mcgonagall war es ablesbar. Mittlerweile war Malfoy von Cho Chang in den Krankenflügel gebracht worden. Mcgonagall sah mitfühlend auf. „Es tut mir leid, Miss Granger. Das ist ja furchtbar! Da gibt es keine Chance?" langsam schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. „Nein, er wird nie mehr der alte sein. Nichts wird ihn heilen können!" sagte sie langsam. 

Harry fühlte einen Knoten in seinem Magen als er Hermines Gesicht besser ihre Augen sah. In der Tat es war als wäre etwas verschwunden. „Harry, wovon redet ihr?!" ruhiger viel mehr besorgt sah Ron ihn an. „Mr. Granger wird nicht mehr gesund." Krächzte er hervor. Alles würde er geben dass einer seiner besten Freunde nicht so etwas erleben müsste. Es tat weh. Mehr als wenn er es gewesen wäre. Rons Augen wurden größer. Er sagte kein Wort. Alles war plötzlich unwichtig. Sogar was in diesem Korridor geschehen war. Harry konnte sich nicht helfen aber das Gefühl dass Hermine etwas damit zu tun hatte wuchs. Sie war hier als Malfoy unter dem Crucicatius curse war und dennoch sagte sie sah nichts. „Das war der Grund warum du aus der Halle gerannt bist?!" fing Ron langsam an. „Professor, kann ich gehen?!" wollte Hermine wissen. „Sicher, Miss Granger. Sie brauchen nicht zum unterricht gehen." Mit einem traurigen Lächeln sagte Professor McGonagall dies. Immer noch unsicher auf den Beinen ging Hermine Richtung  Griffindorturm. „Potter! Behalten sie Miss Granger im Auge. Es ist furchtbar was sie erleben muss."            


	19. Warum dieses Buch?

18. Warum dieses Buch?

Das Zimmer war so dunkel er wusste nicht einmal ob das wirklich ein Zimmer war. Es konnte kein Zimmer sein es war zu eng. Bevor er weiter überlegen konnte, fühlte er wie eiskalt es um ihn herum war. Überall war Dunkelheit bis auf die Tür am Ende dieses Gangs. Durch die Ritzen der Tür drang Licht. Es war kaltes Licht. Umso näher Harry ging umso unangenehmer war dieses Gefühl in ihm. Das Atmen fiel ihm schwerer bei jedem Schritt den er auf die Tür zu tat. Harry wusste nicht warum er sich nicht einfach umdrehte und wegrannte. Irgendetwas magisches war an diesem Licht was ihn dazu zwang darauf zu zugehen. 

Plötzlich wachte Harry auf. Für einen Augenblick sah er suchend um sich bis ihm bewusst wurde was ihn geweckt hatte. Es war seine Uhr. Fast hatte er verschlafen dass Sirius unten im Gemeinschaftsraum warten würde. So viele fragen waren in seinem Kopf . Vorsichtig stand er auf und verließ den Schlafsaal. Zwei Uhr in der Nacht das was die Zeit, die Dumbledore ihm sagte. Nicht viel später und Harry saß auf der Couch vor dem Feuer. In wenigen Minuten würde er nach langer Zeit wieder mit Sirius sprechen. Am liebsten wollte er seinen Rat was Harry jetzt tun sollte. Jetzt als klar war, dass Hermines Vater nie wieder bei klaren Verstand sein würde. Fast wäre es besser wenn er sterben würde als mit zu erleben wie jemand den man liebte dahin dämmerte, dachte Harry.

Malfoy würde die nächsten Tage im Krankenflügel verbringen. In ganz Hogwarts war das Gerücht verbreitet das sogar er selbst nicht wusste was passiert war oder es nicht erzählen wollte. Die Atmosphäre war vergiftet auf Hogwarts. Harry konnte es spüren wie die anderen Schüler ihn ansahen. Es war offensichtlich dass sie dachten er hätte Malfoy angegriffen. Etwas was unmöglich war. Müde lehnte Harry sich zurück als er das tat spürte er im Rücken etwas hartes. Verwundert drehte er sich um und griff nach dem Gegenstand. Es war ein Buch. Wieder fühlte er dass es sich eigenartig anfühlte so unnatürlich, so verboten. 

                                                Abwehr

                                                            Von schwarzer Magie

Stand auf dem Cover geschrieben. Natürlich es war Hermines Buch. Sie hatte es in der Winkelgasse bei sich. Mehr als einmal fuhr er mit den Fingern über das Leder. Schwarz wie das dunkelste Loch war das Leder.

Im schein des Feuers sah er dass das Cover scheinbar nicht das war was es zu sein schien. Es war seltsam dass der Title so versetzt zu lesen war als ob etwas fehlte. Vorsichtig hob er das Buch nahezu wagerecht vor seinen Augen. „Das ist nicht möglich!" flüsterte ungläubig. „Was ist nicht möglich, Harry?" Er ließ das Buch fallen und sah mit weit geöffneten Augen um sich. Bis er Sirius´s Kopf im Kamin schweben sah. „Gott, du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt!" 

„Entschuldige, aber es war doch zwei Uhr, oder?!" Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue sah Sirius zu ihm. „Uhm Ich war abgelenkt!" antwortete Harry schnell. „Du siehst gut aus." Stellte er fest und in der Tat Sirius sah um einiges gesünder aus als vor zwei Jahren. Sein Gesicht war nicht mehr annähernd Maskenhaft. „Wie geht es dir, Harry?!" zögerlich ging Harry sich durch die Haare. Sie standen wie immer hoch. „Es..es geht!" „Probleme? Ich hoffe nicht mit Snape?" besorgt verzog Sirius sein Gesicht. „Nein!," entgegnete Harry, "Weshalb wolltest du mit mir sprechen? Ich glaub es war wegen dem Orden?!" Er wechselte das Thema. „Also gut! Du musst wissen, dass James nicht selbst im Orden war, nicht bis zu deiner Geburt. Danach war er wie Lily zuvor ein Mitglied. Damit meine ich du kannst nicht in den Orden." Sirius stoppte. „Warum nicht?" „Weil der Orden wegen dir existiert zuvor war es wegen James." 

Warum für sein Vater, fragte sich Harry? „Ich glaub ich erkläre dir das. Du weißt dass du-weißt-schon-wer ist der Erbe Slytherins, nun du bist der Erbe Griffindors. Es heißt der Erbe Slytherins muss alle Griffindor erben überleben um unsterblich beziehungsweise der mächtigste Zauberer zu werden. Dafür musste du-weißt-schon-wer erst einmal die Erben finden. Es war purer Zufall, dass es heraus gekommen war. Nein, nicht Zufall es war Schicksal. Lily und James waren kaum aus Hogwarts da wurde die erste Predigt von Trelawayn bekannt. Du glaubst nicht was für Hoffnungen diese in jeden von uns weckte. Es war voraussagt, dass ein Zauberer geborene werde der du-weißt-schon-wer nach elf Jahren schrecken besiegen würde. Nur das Ministerium und der Orden wusste davon. Aber Peter oder irgend ein anderer Spion innerhalb unserem Kreis gab diese Predigt weiter. Erst merkten wir nichts davon weil es war nicht in der Predigt wer es sein würde?! Obwohl ich habe mich immer gewundert warum James nie Mitglied des Ordens gewesen war bis zum Tag der zweiten predigt dort wurde klar beschrieben wie der Zauberer aussehen würde und dass er der letzte nachfahre von Griffindor sein würde. Bis heute kenne ich nur den Anfang der zweiten Predigt. Dumbledore verhinderte dass mehr Details bekannt wurden was die Zukunft betraf.. Die Beschreibung passte Exakt auf James nur dass er keine grüne Augen hatte. Ab diesem Zeit waren Lily und James in Gefahr besonders Lily da sie Schwanger mit dir war. Sie entkam einmal nur knapp einem Angriff der Todesesser. Das ist wohl einer der vielen Gründe warum sie dich mehr als andere liebte. Bevor du geboren warst wurden deine Großeltern und James Geschwister getötet auch Lilys Eltern wurden Opfer eines Angriffs den ihre Schwester nur durch Zufall überlebte, sie war nicht zu Hause genauso wie Lily nicht dort war." Sirius endete mit seiner Erzählung.

„Gut, wenn ich nicht ein Teil des Ordens sein kann, warum erzählst du mir das?!" fragte Harry nach einer Weile. „Um dich zu beschützen oder dir zur Seite zustehen müssen in dem Orden Menschen sein denen du vollkommen vertraust. Menschen denen du dein Leben in die Hände legen würdest?!" ungläubig schüttelte Harry den Kopf. „Nein, du kannst nicht von mir verlangen dass ich beide noch mehr in Gefahr bringe. Nach all dem was du gesagt hast, würden sie die ersten sein die wegen mir sterben. Meine Eltern sind schon wegen mir tot. Nein, nicht wegen mir wegen Voldemort und dieser verdammten Predigt. Wer sagt, dass sie richtig ist? Wer sagt das Trelawayn sich nicht getäuscht hat?!"

Verärgert sprang Harry von der Couch auf. „Hermine und Ron sind so oder so in Gefahr, Harry. Es macht nichts wenn sie Mitglieder des Ordens werden oder nicht!" „Verstehst du nicht! Ich will nicht das noch mehr passiert." Harry blieb vor der Couch stehen als er mit lauter Stimme zu Sirius sprach. „Du meinst Hermine? Es tut mir leid, was ihr zugestoßen ist, aber es wäre so oder so passiert. Auch wenn sie nicht mit dir befreundet wäre." Sirius Gesich verfinsterte sich. „Ich will nicht, dass sie sich verändert. Du hättest sie sehen sollen. So eigenartig, ganz und gar nicht sie selbst. Ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll. Schließlich bin ich der Grund warum sie das erleben muss!" Missmutig liess sich Harry wieder auf die Couch fallen. „Harry, ich weiß es ist fiel für dein alter. Ich wünschte du müsstest dies nicht erleben. Aber wir können es uns nicht aussuchen. Verstehst du, es ist besser wenn du so nah wie möglich bei deinen Freunden bleibst. Es bringt nichts wenn du dich zurückziehst. Du-weißt-schon-wer wird keine Rücksicht nehmen. Du kannst sie nur beschützen wenn ihr zusammen bleibt." eindringlich redete Sirius auf ihn ein.

Dieser Griff sich erneut in die Haare. „Sie entfernt sich von Ron und mir!" „Sprich mit ihr, das ist das Beste was du tun kannst. Ich muss jetzt. Sprich mit Dumbledore über deine Entscheidung. Ich hoffe wir sehen uns bald wieder. Viel Glück!" „Danke, dir auch!" sagte Harry bevor der Kopf verschwand. Er war wieder alleine vor seinen Füßen lag das Buch was nicht sein durfte. Mit zittrigen Händen hob er es auf. Hielt es noch einmal gegen das Flamenlicht. Wieder lass er dass was er nicht wollte! „Harry, was machst du hier?!" eine weibliche Stimme unterbrach seine Gedanken. Ruckartig drehte er sich um. Im halb Dunkeln stand Hermine sie war komplett in ihren Mugglekleidern angezogen. Harry ließ das Buch in seinen Schoß sinken. „Ich konnte nicht schlafen!" „Wirklich!?" fragte sie skeptisch als sie um die Couch kam.

Abrupt blieb sie stehen. Harry sah zu ihr auf und bemerkte wie sie das Buch in seinem Schoß anstarte. „Ich habe es schon gesucht!" sie ließ sich auf der Couch nieder. „War das Sirius?" Nur kurz nickte sie zum Kamin. „Ja, das war er!" „Und? Was wollte er?" fragte sie angestrengt nicht zu sehr auf das Buch fixiert zu sein. „Das Buch!" fing Harry an. Hermines Gesicht wurde angespannter. „Was ist damit?" schien sie nicht zu verstehen. „Du weißt ganz genau was damit ist." Zischte Harry verärgert. Sie sah ihm nun direkt in die Augen. Eine Spur Überraschung lag in ihrem Ausdruck. Das Feuer knackte laut, flackerte. Für einen Moment öffnete sie ihren Mund schloss ihn aber wieder. „Was war wirklich in dem Korridor?" fragte Harry leise. „Gibst du mir das Buch zurück? Ich brauche es noch." Sie ignorierte ihn. „Du hast mich angelogen. Die ganze Zeit hast du es. Ich..." „Ich habe dich nie belogen!" unterbrach sie ihn aggressiv. „Wie nennst du das denn? Du benutzt schwarze Magie! Sieh dich an!" Plötzlich griff er energisch nach ihrer rechten Hand. Diese war eiskalt, weiß und zitterte  leicht. „Sieh wie diese Magie die Wärme aus dir heraus zieht. Begreifst du nicht wie gefährlich das ist?" Er hielt nun mit beiden Händen ihre. „Du weißt nicht wovon du redest, Harry!" entgegnete sie kaum hörbar. „Was hast du vor? Wozu brauchst du ein Buch über schwarze Magie?" Er hielt ihre Hand fester so, dass sie nicht einfach verschwinden konnte.

Er sah von ihr zum Buch. Es war deutlich zulesen was vorher nicht da gewesen war.

                                                            Abwehr und Anwendung

                                                            Von schwarzer Magie


	20. Wer fällt, der fällt

**Authornote: **Zu erst wollte ich mich entschuldigen dass es so lange gedauert hat und mich bei meinen zwei Lesern bedanken die nach allem immer noch dort draußen sind. Wie ihr seht schreibe ich weiter. Der Grund ist dass ich es soweit hingekriegt habe wie ich zum Ende komme. Aber vor allem an meiner Englishen-Version die auf OotP zugeschnitten ist dadurch habe ich genug Ideen bekommen. 

**19. Wer fällt der fällt.**

Unbeirrt starte Hermine mit einem wütenden Blick in seine Augen. Sie schien nicht zu reagieren. Sie öffnete den Mund schloss in aber wieder. Durch den Schein der Flammen sah Harry wie ihre Augen glänzten, doch waren sie voller Zorn. Er spürte wie ihre Hand sich verkrampfte. „Du verstehst es nicht." Zischte sie leise. Bewildert sah Harry zu ihr. „Nichts verstehst du! Hast du eine Ahnung was das bedeutet wenn du der einzige Mensch bist der sie schützen kann." Ihre Stimme wurde stetig lauter und aggressiver. „Ich..Ich!" versuchte Harry zu antworten doch bevor er seine Gedanken beisammen hatte unterbrach sie ihn mit einem kalten hohlem lachen. 

Abrupt ließ er ihre Hand los. Es war beinahe als ob sie nicht Hermine war. Nicht das Mädchen was er im Hogwartszug kennen lernte. Nicht das Mädchen was alles besser wusste selbst ihn besser kannte als er selbst. Sie stand nun vor ihm. „WIE DUMM KANN ICH SEIN ZU GLAUBEN DU WÜRDEST ES VERSTEHEN. DU HASST DEINE VERWANDTE. DU WIESST NICHTS DARÜBER WIE DAS IST WENN MAN SICH UM ANDERE SORGT. ALLES FÜR SIE TUN WÜRDE..." schrie sie sich selbst außer Atem bevor sie sich umdrehte und zum Portrait stürmte. „Hermine, warte wo willst du hin?" rief er doch sie war schon verschwunden und das Portrait der fetten Dame schlug zu.

Minuten lang saß er regungslos da und starrte auf die Rückseite des Portraits. Plötzlich wurde ihm wieder bewusst wo er war und was für eine Zeit war. Sie war ohne nachzudenken daraus gestürmt. Harry musste sie finden bevor es ein Lehrer es tat. Hellwach sprang er auf und ran zum jungen Schlafsaal. So leise es ging, schlich er zu seinem Bett. Langte unter es und holte den unsichtbaren Mantel und die Karte hervor. Auf dem Nachttisch lag sein Zauberstab. Bevor er sich umdrehte und wieder aus dem Raum verschwand, sah er zu Ron. Dieser schlief geräuschvoll in seinem Bett. Die Vorhänge waren nicht zugezogen so konnte er genau sehen wo er war. Harry brauchte vielleicht Unterstützung. Auf der anderen Seite es würde zu lange dauern und er war sich nicht sicher ob er Ron davon erzählen sollte. Wenn er ihm sagen würde, dass Hermine mit schwarzer Magie herum experimentierte dann musste er ihm auch erklären warum. Wie würde Ron darauf reagieren. Ron atmete laut aus. Unwohl, zweigespalten fühlte Harry sich. Er konnte Ron nichts von Hermines Schwester erzählen, aber dann müsste er lügen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf er brauchte Ron. Vielleicht würde er nicht an Hermine heran kommen. Nicht nach dem was passiert war. Was sie zu ihm sagte? Er konnte noch immer ihre Stimme hören und die Worte spüren die ihm weh taten. Eilig ging er zu Rons Bett wesen Vorhänge geöffnet waren. Kräftig packte er Ron an die Schulter dieser stierte auf und sah mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck an. „Komm mit ich brauche deine Hilfe?" flüsterte Harry angestrengt. Er versuchte nicht dran zu denken was Hermine in diesem Moment tat. „Was? Was ist Harry? Es ist mitten in der Nacht kann es nicht bis morgen warten?" „Nein, Hermine ist jetzt da draußen und ich brauche deine Hilfe sie zu finden." Sagte er aufgeregt.   

Ron nickte nur wage und stand auf. In wenigen Sekunden hatte er sich seinen Mantel übergestreift und Schuhe angezogen. Gemeinsam standen sie im Korridor vor dem Portrait der Pink Lady. Suchend sah Harry auf die Karte. „Hast du sie?" fragte Ron der neben ihm mit unter dem unsichtbaren Mantel stand. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Was ist eigentlich zwischen euch? Ich meine ihr seid beide so eigenartig?!" skeptisch fuhr Ron fort als er nun selber mit auf die Karte sah. Harry antwortete nicht er ignorierte Ron komplett. Ein blinkender Punkt war hoch oben im Astronomie Turm. „Komm!" wisperte Harry ungeduldig und ging los. Nur wenig achtete er darauf ob ihn andere hören konnten. „Denkst du nicht wir sollten etwas langsamer gehen? Außerdem wo gehen wir eigentlich hin?!" Ron atmete schwer und hatte mühe schritt zuhalten.

Hermine bewegte sich zu Harrys Erleichterung nicht mehr als Ron und er selbst die steile Treppe zum Turm herauf stiegen. Dies war der einzigste Turm der eine Plattform besaß. „Unheil angerichtet!" Sprach Harry und tippte mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Karte der Herumtreiber. Die schwachen Linien verschwanden wieder und Harry konnte die Karte in seine Hosentasche verstauen. Mit einem Ruck riss er den Mantel von ihren Körpern. Laut Karte war sie dort draußen auf der Plattform nur allein die große schwere Holztür stand zwischen ihnen. Harry hatte keine Vorstellung noch weniger irgend einen Gedanke verschwendet was ihn erwarten könnte. Urplötzlich war Hermine nicht mehr die, die er all die Jahre gekannt hatte. Wie and warum es so war, er wusste es einfach nicht. „Worauf warten wir?" Ron's bleierne Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Heftig und ungewollt laut öffnete Harry die Tür.

Unweit an der Brüstung stand eine dunkle Figur. Durch die Dunkelheit der Nacht war es nicht auszumachen wer es war. Nur nebensächlich dachte Harry dies wäre die perfekte Nacht um die Sterne zu studieren. Unheimlich klar und ungewöhnlich Hell strahlten sie vom pechschwarzen Himmel auf sie herab. Nur annähernd ahnte Harry dass es Hermine war, es konnte nur sie sein die dort stand. „Warum?" Seine Stimme war rau. Harry spürte wie Ron's Augen ihn durchbohrten. Er hatte keine Ahnung was passiert war. „Du kannst es nicht verstehen." Entgegnete eine ihm ungewohnt gebrochene Stimme die dennoch Hermine's war. Nie zuvor hatte Harry sie so sprechen gehört, so verloren fast wie ein kleines Kind. Tief, tief atmete er die kühle Abendluft ein. 

„Warum – Warum hast du mir nie vertraut?" zu Harry's Horror hörte sich seine Stimme genauso gebrochen an aber es war wie er sich fühlte. Ohne dass er wusste was er tat ging er auf die Brüstung zu. Die Distanz löste sich auf. Ron blieb wie versteinert zurück. Er konnte es nicht glauben was hier geschah. „Wir sind doch Freunde, warum hast du nie ein Wort gesagt?" Nur langsam drehte sich Hermine zu ihm um. „Weil es meine Probleme sind, Harry?" fast zärtlich hörte sich ihre Stimme an. „Warum sollte ich dir auch noch meine Probleme aufhalsen? Ich bin durchaus in der Lage um allein damit zurecht zu kommen." Energisch schüttelte Harry den Kopf bei dem. „Du weiß dass wir für dich da sind und du hättest uns gebraucht. Sieh nur was beinahe geschehen wäre. Siehst du es nicht?" Er griff nach ihrer rechten Hand, ihrer kalten Hand. Obwohl sie sich seiner Berührung entziehen wollte, so konnte sie es nicht.

Mit einem Stirn runzeln verfolgte sie seinen Blick auf ihre Hand. „Ich verstehe nicht?" Kaum hörbar fragte sie. „Ich hätte dich fast verloren." Kleinlaut antwortete er. Harry wusste dass Hermine's Blick ihn durchbohrte, er wusste dass dies unerwartet kam. Aber aus irgend einen Grund brach es aus ihm heraus. „So einfach wirst du mich nicht los." Wisperte sie. Leicht sah er auf und sah wie sie ihn musterte. Immer noch hielt er ihre Hand. „Du weiß das, oder?" Unsicher fragte sie nach, ihre Stimme zitterte leicht. Er wusste darauf keine antwort. Lange sah Harry ihr nur in die Augen, die auf eine Bestätigung warteten. „Ich weiß nicht mehr was ich von dir weiß." Sagte er schließlich und ließ ihre Hand los. „Keine Frage ich wünschte ich würde dich besser kennen aber ich tue es nicht." Hermine's Blick wurde ein trauriger bei diesen Worten. „Es tut mir –„ „Nein, es tut mir Leid. Hermine, ich war es der sich nie interessiert gezeigt hat." Unterbrach er sie voreilig. 

„Über Muggle's gibt es nichts interessantes zu fragen." Versuchte sie ihn zu beschwichtigen. „Es wäre über dich gewesen und das sollte mich interessieren." „Über mich, hmm?" Harry nickte als ob es das offensichtlichste der Welt wäre. „Wegen vorhin, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht so reagieren." Bevor er etwas antworten konnte umarmte sie ihn. Überrascht und einem warmen Gefühl umarmte er sie ebenfalls. Schon so häufig hatte sie ihn umarmt aber niemals zuvor fühlte es sich an als ob er fallen würde und er nur Hermine hat um sich fest zuhalten. 


	21. Kalte Nächte

**Authornote: **Ich möchte mich bei meinen Lesern bedanken dass sie reviewed haben. Es ist wirklich erfrischend neue Gesichter zu sehen und ich hoffe dass ihr immer noch der Meinung seit dass es eine lesenswerte Geschichte ist. Nun dies ist nur ein kleines Update. So etwas wie ein Puffer für ein größeres Kapitel was ich in naher Zukunft schreiben will. 

So viel Freude beim lesen oder auch nicht ;)   

**20. Kalte Nächte**

Wenn die Kälte ihn nicht erfrieren ließe wäre es die Angst die ihn umkommen lassen würde. Mit den Zähnen klapperte er so kalt war es ihm. Eine Kälte die in seinem Herzen lag. Durch nichts zu verdrängen. Langsam viel zu langsam war er in eine Art schlaf gedriftet. Harry konnte nicht sagen wovon er geträumt hatte als er wieder aufgewacht war aber es hatte Nachwirkungen. Ihm war es immer noch kalt, immer noch verspürte er eine unglaubliche Angst als ob etwas schreckliches geschehen würde. Etwas was er nicht verhindern könnte. 

Nun saß er im dunklen Schlafsaal vor dem Fenster sah hinaus und versuchte zu begreifen woher dies alles kam. Vielleicht war es Voldemort aber vielleicht war es auch die Angst welche Veränderungen er gegenüber stand.

Harry war gerade 15 Jahre alt und fühlte sich als ob er schon ein ganzes Leben hinter sich hätte. Tief atmete er ein bei diesem Gedanke. Was er fühlte, er wusste es nicht mehr was er fühlen sollte. Alles war durcheinander nichts mehr richtig, noch war es wie er es kannte. Heute Abend nur einige Stunden zuvor hatte er geglaubt er würde verlieren was er seit 5 Jahren kannte. Hermine. Jedes mal wenn er an sie dachte, an dass was geschehen war wurde es ihm heiß und zu gleich wieder kalt.

Sie hatte ihn geschont, wollte nicht dass er sich um sie sorgen machte während er zum wiederholtem male die Welt rettete oder Voldemort nach seinem Leben trachtete. Unmerklich verschwand die Kälte und nur noch ein unglaubliches behagliches Gefühl überschwemmte sein Herz. Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf dass Hermine all dies alleine durchstehen wollte dabei hätte er sie fast verloren. Fast wäre sie ertrunken in all dem. Wie konnte er nur so blind sein? Wie kam es dass er nie hinter diese Fassade sah? Vielleicht aus angst, eine angst die daraus bestand dass er ein verletzbares Mädchen sehen könnte. Jemand die nicht alle antworten besaß. 

Sie verdiente es nicht ihre Eltern so leiden zu sehen, sie verdiente es einfach nicht. Energisch schüttelte Harry den Kopf weil er nicht glauben konnte dass es jemand traf der soviel für ihn getan hatte. Immer bei seiner Seite stand und noch konnte er nichts davon zurückzahlen. Es war nicht möglich dass sie dies alleine durchstehen könnte. Niemand könnte es. Harry seufzte als er durch das Fenster in die kalte Nacht starrte. Hermine war ein Grund warum sein Geist keine Ruhe fand. Ron der scheinbar keinerlei Schwierigkeiten besaß in einen tiefen, erholsamen Schlaf zu fallen, wusste von all dem nichts. Er ahnte nicht wie anders Hermine auf Harry gewirkt hatte.

Harry konnte es noch nicht einmal selbst glauben dass es etwas gab was Hermine ratlos machte. Die Nacht, damals es war eine warme Nacht gewesen als es passiert war aber es brauchte eine kalte Nacht so wie diese zu realisieren was geschehen war. Was es nun bedeutete dass Hermine in jener Nacht dort auf dem Rasen kniete im Ligusterweg? Unwirklich fühlte sich all dies an als ob eine lange Zeit dazwischen lag dabei waren es bloß ein paar Wochen. Es war nur der Anfang von dem was kommen mochte. Allein dieses Wissen verursachte diese Träume. Nur deshalb weil Harry ahnte, nein wusste er würde Menschen verlieren die ihm so vieles bedeuteten.

Voldemort war noch immer dort draußen und hatte es auf ihn abgesehen nur deshalb waren Hermine's Eltern in dieser Lage. Nur deshalb war sie so ungleich ihrer selbst. Er fiel und er wusste es. Wenn er sie oder Ron verlieren würde er würde fallen. Tief fallen in ein Loch ohne jegliche Wiederkehr. Harry erinnerte sich was Sirius ihm gesagt hatte am Kamin wie er vom Orden des Phoenix's sprach. Es gefiel ihm nicht und Harry wollte nicht dass Ron und Hermine teil des Ordens würden. Sie waren doch erst gerade 15. Niemand konnte von ihnen verlangen dass sie in dem Alter solch eine Verantwortung und Gefahr ausgesetzt werden. Mit einem letzten Seufzer kehrte Harry zurück in sein Bett. Seine Freunde würden nicht in den Orden eintreten, nicht wenn es Harry verhindern könnte.

Blutrot setzte sich die frühe Sonne vom Horizont ab der Himmel war im gleichen dunklen Rot getaucht. Es war einer der letzten Herbsttagen die warm waren bald darauf würden kältere beginnen. In der Ferne konnte man eine weiße Eule sehen wie sie nur unweit von der aufgehenden Sonne flog. Langsam und bedächtig kam sie näher und näher. Nun konnte man in den Klauen eine Zeitung erkennen. Der Schatten die der Flügelschlag mit sich brachte reflektierte sich nur leicht im rot schimmernden See. In weiterer Ferne sah mein das große Schloss von Hogswart.

Das heiß ersehnte Ziel vor Augen verließ die Eule die letzten Reserven zu verbrauchen um in die Große Halle zu fliegen und mit Grazie auf der Schulter ihres Besitzers zu landen. Erstaunt sah Harry zu Hedwig auf die den aktuellen Tagespropheten auf den Tisch geliefert hatte. „Der Tagesprophet?" fragte Harry verwundert weil er sie zu Sirius geschickt hatte. „Vielleicht solltest du sie lesen." Hörte er Hermine's Stimme. „Ja, vielleicht." Antwortete Harry aber er brauchte gar nicht weit zu lesen die Titelseite erzählte ihm warum Sirius ihm den Tagespropheten geschickt hatte. **„Dementore attackierten St. Mungos!" **Harry starrte auf die Zeitung ohne zu realisieren dass Hermine eine Hand auf seine freie Schulter legte und zu ihm sprach. Harry verspürte eine unsagbare Kälte. 


	22. Die grausame Realität

**21. Die grausame Realität**

In einer schnellen Bewegung verdeckte Harry die Schlagzeile mit seinem Arm bevor er sich zu Hermine wandte.

„Guten Morgen, Hermine." Sprach er mit einer aufgesetzten Fröhlichkeit.

„Ist irgendetwas passiert oder warum bist du so?"

Natürlich, er hätte es wissen müssen, Hermine durchschaute ihn direkt. Leicht senkte er den Blick und war gerade dabei sich die richtigen Worte zu überlegen als Professor McGonagall ihm zuvor kam.

„Miss Granger! Kann ich sie bitte sprechen?," sagte McGonagall mit einem eher strengen Ton, „keine Sorge sie werden keine wichtige Klasse verpassen." Setzte sie sanfter nach.

Unsicher sah Hermine zu Harry als ob er sie davor bewahren könnte, als ob er ihr Held sein könnte. In diesem einzigen Moment Harry wünschte sich nichts sehnlicheres als wirklich in der Lage zu sein ihr dies zu ersparen. Klein, gar verletzbar wirkte sie auf ihn etwas was in wunderte. Hatte sie schon immer so klein auf ihn gewirkt, so allein? Oder war es allein der heutige Tag, allein die Schlagzeile die nichts verriet ob die Granger's unter den Opfern waren oder nicht.

Als Harry wieder mit seinen Augen blinkte hatte Hermine die Große Halle schon mit der Stellvertretene Direktorin verlassen.

„Sieh dir das an, Harry!" hörte er Ron sagen und weitere Eulen flogen in die Halle. Eines der schwarz gefiederten Vögeln landete bei Neville.

Sein sonst rundes, regelrecht gutmütiges Gesicht verdunkelte sich. Jegliche Farbe verschwand und eine aschfarbener Schatten überzog seine Züge.

Ron verstummte und starte wie zumindest 30 weitere Schwarze Eulen durch die Große Halle flatterten nur um vor einem geschockten, versteinerten Schüler zu landen. Fragend sah Harry zu Ron, suchend nach einer Antwort für dieses Geschehen aber dieser schüttelte nur seinen Kopf.

Schreckens Aufschreie durchzog die Halle und einige starteten zu weinen. Harry konnte sich nicht erklären was passiert war aber was auch immer die schwarzen Eulen hatten etwas damit zu tun.

Stumm stand Ron auf und deutete Harry an ihm zu folgen. Zusammen verließen sie die Große Halle um sich auf den Weg zur Klasse von Hagrid.

„Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten?" bestand Harry endlich auf eine Aufklärung.

„Harry, diese Eulen, schwarze Eulen bedeuten in der Magischen Welt das jemand gestorben ist. Nur so lässt das Ministerium die Verwandten wissen was geschehen ist." Angewidert sagte Ron es.

„Kannst du dir Vorstellen wie es vor 15 Jahren gewesen sein muss? Jeden Tag gab es post geliefert von den schwarzen Eulen." Sprach er weiter.

„Soll das bedeuten jemand den Neville kannte ist tot?" Ron nickte missmutig.

Harry schwieg daraufhin er wollte sich nicht vorstellen wenn Neville verloren hatte. Der Tag und die Schulstunden plätscherten vor sich hin kaum jemand wagte es über die Ereignisse zu reden. Hermione noch Neville tauchten laufe des Tages auf sie waren vom Unterricht befreit worden.

Quer durch die Häuser fehlten Schüler ob Ravensclaw, Gryffindor oder Hufflepuff nur allein Slytherin war nicht betroffen. Nicht ein einziger Schüler fehlte wegen dem Angriff auf St. Mungos. Zwischendurch warf Ron Harry einen besorgten Blick zu doch Harry bevorzugte zu schweigen.

Er mochte nicht darüber sprechen, es in Worte fassen was nur Stunden zuvor sich verändert hatte. Die Welt war nicht mehr wie zuvor, es war nicht mehr nur er der vom Bösen verfolgt wurde. Nun war es die gesamte freie Zauberwelt. Nichts würde mehr so sein wie zuvor. Es hatte begonnen, der Krieg den so viele nicht für möglich hielten hatte begonnen und die gute Seite gegen Voldemort war nur schlecht vorbereitet.

Blutrot versank die Sonne am Horizont als Harry und Ron nach dem Abendessen zurück in den Gemeinschaftraum kletterten. Die Atmosphäre war eine unheimliche nur vereinzelt hörte man das übliche Treiben der Schüler. Sogar auf den Gesichtern der Zwillinge spiegelte sich wieder was dieser Tag für alle bedeuten sollte.

„Angelina und Lee waren auch unter denen die ne Eule bekamen," wisperte George zu Harry als er dessen Blick zu seinem Zwilling folgte der neben Angelina auf dem Sofa saß und sie eng zu sich drückte.

„Ihre Mutter war in St. Mungos nur um eine Bekannte zu besuchen. Todesesser haben sie umgebracht." Sprach George in einem leisen Tonfall weiter.

Ron seufzte laut und sprach etwas undeutliches vor sich hin. Harry's Blick fiel auf Neville dessen rundes freundliches Gesicht blass und eingefallen war.

„Seine Großmutter." Antwortete George die ungefragte Frage.

Harry konnte sich daran erinnern einen schlimmeren Tag erlebt zu haben als dieser. Leicht räusperte er sich.

„Was – was ist mit Hermione?" wollte er wissen und diesmal auch Ron schien interessiert zu seinem Bruder zukucken.

Aber dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Keiner weiß etwas. Zu mindest hat sie es niemanden erzählt nicht mal Ginny. Es tut mir leid Kumpel da muss du sie selbst fragen."

Für einen Augenblick glaubte Harry Mitleid in George's Mimik zusehen bei der bloßen Aussicht jemanden zu fragen was geschehen war.

„Harry, es muss einen anderen Grund geben warum MacGonagall mit Hermione reden wollte. Wahrscheinlich hat sie gar keine Eule bekommen." Versuchte Ron ihn aufzumuntern.

„Vielleicht – vielleicht hast du recht. Ich glaub ich geh schlafen."

Harry wollte dass dieser Tag endete so schnell wie möglich obwohl er wusste einige Dinge würden auch noch Morgen aussehen wie heute, vieles würde sogar noch größere Auswirkungen auf Hogwarts haben als in diesem Moment.


End file.
